Volturi Godess
by vampirechick13
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT  FIRST FEW CHAPTERS DON'T HAVE MUCH PUNCTUATIONS!
1. New family

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys**

**~vampirechick~

* * *

**

Its been 4 years since Edward left me. The Volturi had found me I was half asleep before the night mare came they came. Which consisted of The brothers, Alec and Jane. I tink jane tried her power on me in distraut for 2 years then they came I was happy when they did. I was also expecting them to kill me. They didnt they took me to Voltrea shocked as I was. Cauis helpped me out with my state I was in. Then they went to find Edward I was a human when he came looking for me right in front of the brothers he claimed me his soulmate. I was stunned and also right in front of him Cauis bit me so I can change when the three days past I was in control of my thirst. I was also powerful my powers are copying every power when I look in their eyes Cauis and I are the golden couple of all vampires we were known as the highest of all in fact the guard calls me their Godess I was always showered in gifts even by the rule breakers too.

"Lady Isabella master Aro wants you."

"Thank you Heidi." she became my best friend while I was here her and Demitri really like each other, So I been helping them I sat my brush down and went to the throne room. When I got there I heard Cauis growling like a freakin dog at a bag going across the yard because of the wind when I got there every thing went scilent I looked at Cauis then at Aro.

"Aro is every thing alright?"

"Isabella my apologies I didnt know you came." Cauis rolled his eyes I raised my eyebrow at him

"You kno I hate to delay much Aro. So please inform me of what you would want and what is that wet dog smell it makes me want to puke venom? Felix you showerd correct?" Cauis went into a fit of laughter as well as Marcus and the whole guard they knew better not to correct my joking Felix glared at the floor

"Actually Isabella a shapeshifter from an indian tribe the Quiglets the La Push pact."

"Is it Sam?"

"No Sam actually stopped phasing cuz he didnt want Emily hurt any more."

"JAKE" I ran and jumped on him

"Geez Bells youve gotten strong and you never told me you were the golden couple of ALL immortals Bells I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I saw you on the front cover of _**immortals world.**_ I was shocked when there was a story full of your marrigement so I had to come here and congratulate you and wow your so beautiful I thought... not gonna finsh that but congrats and your still my sister no matter what you are."

"Thanks Jake and im glad that you came I havae no guy friends even the witch twin Alec is afraid to make friends with me I thought it was because of my mate not that I heard a convo with him and jane it wasn't." oops I shouldnt of said that Cauis started to growl at them and they growled at me

"How do you know we said that about you?"

"How could you not? I know for a fact that you two would say that stuff about the wifes. Makes me wonder what you would say about your leaders your masters?"i sighed

"Cauis dont worry about them im fine. I have Heidi and the other wifes and Demitri and Felix hes fun to pick on and if I wanted to set jane in place I could easliy do this." I gave her a taste of her power


	2. new vs old

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys**

**~vampirechick~

* * *

**

"Isabella stop it." I rolled my eyes and stopped it Jane got up and glared at me

"If you werent married to the most viscious vampire I would of..." good girl for cutting off her sentcents I bet Cauis would love to hear it now

"What were you about to say little girl?"she growled at one of her masters I would gladly do a punshiment for her

"Isn't that illeagal for her to do that to the brothers." I smirked

"Jake it worse than that since I and the brothers along with their wives know what Cauis is capible 's not a healthy choice ethier but you know Jane being Jane she has to say something like that to Cauis I can just..." Caius cut me off

"Angel shut up please."

"Sorry love." he nodded I wonder why Anthadora gave up on him? She literally left him. He was going through a hard time just like me when I was human. I found out thats why Cauis was really carring for me. Marcus actually told us both that were soul mates and Antheadora and Edward were soul mates. I found out my hertages and Cauis was a master of my ansetors before they left for America. I was shocked so I was always wondering how im his soul mate. And how I found my denstiney when I found out about vampires. Cauis hated humans but it was impossible for me to live up to his human name Caeser Augustes. I couldnt belive it I was shocked when they told me that I never thought I was living up to it I would always be stand ground when it came to him.

"Master Cauis I can ashore you Jane didnt mean any of that."

"As a favorite of mine Alec. Ill forgive her tell her its a warnning and next time I wont hestitate even if shes Aro's favorite understood."

"Yes master Cauis."

"Oh Alec you also have to like my wife just a little ok."

"Sorry for not doing so in the first place master Cauis. Its just shes the execptation to my rule and I hate that im sorry again and ill tell jane for you master." he bowed and left the room Jake looked at Cauis like what the frick

"Really if a pact member treated me like that I would serouily do harm."

"Jake, Cauis was in a generous mood just be lucky he was because when you go home youll have nightmares about him. So please leave it at that." then Demitri came in and he looked at me then Jake then the Brothers. I growled at his thoughts

`_**why is she with that wet dog boy? And why the hell isnt master Cauis doing anything? Anyways the Cullens are here and they want to talk to Isabella.` **_Aro took his hand and read his thoughts I hissed when he was done Cauis came to me not caring if Jake was still around me but Cauis had to trust him in order for him to let him aound me. Like he is now.

"Jake phase." he nodded and did so with out ripping off his clothes. I was shocked Jane and Alec came in I went over to Cauis's throne then sat down I stood then he pulled me on him jake was at our feet Aro took his seat the guard went into place. And the other wifes came out and smiled at me when the Cullens Antheneadora is with them came in Rose said the first comment.

"Oh look its the dog." we looked at her for a second and didnt care the next I looked at Alice who had a maginzie and I knew what that one was

"Is that the new _**immortal world fashion**_ magizine?"

"You know me too well Queen Isabella."

"Can I see it please? Me and Heidi been dying to see the new one."

"Of course you can."

"Felix get it from her and give it to me please. And Alice I love the shoes." Felix brought me the magizine

"Why didnt we keep you ill never know."

"Cauis how are you and your mate." I felt him tense underneath me I kissed his cheek

"Wonderful..." he was cut off by heidi screamming

"ISABELLA MERIE SWAN VOLTURI IM GONNA HURT YOU!" she came into the throne

"Opps sorry masters ill speak to her later and welcome Cullens."

"Heidi what do you want?"

"This." she handed me _**immortal world **_magizine and me and Cauis is on the front kissing the inside story is our wedding

"Who cares let them see it their master has a new mate its not his or hers fualt. Were soul mates Athenadora is pretty and loveable she doesnt need Cauis I promise you that. I actually do deserve him and she should go with Edward let them see that because I dont care ok." she nodded her head and she bowed out. The Cullens were in shocked that I said that about us four.


	3. Why are they bowing

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys**

**~vampirechick~**

**BEFORE CHAPTER:**

_**"Who cares let them see it their master has a new mate its not his or hers fualt. Were soul mates Athenadora is pretty and loveable she doesnt need Cauis I promise you that. I actually do deserve him and she should go with Edward let them see that because I dont care ok." she nodded her head and she bowed out. The Cullens were in shocked that I said that about us four.

* * *

**_**ISABELLA'S POV**

Every member of each coven looked at me as a stuck up queen you wouldn't expect that from me. But honesty I wasn't like bitchy and mean though. I could of made it like that Athenadora even knew that the power goes to your head Sculpia every one in the guard new that so they don't have to put a comment down but you know Rosalie had that owned.

"Bella why in gods name would you even consider..."she was one the floor in writhing pain I was in question I know it wasn't me doing that so im guessing it was Jane

"Bella or Jane let her go."

"Yes master." so it was Jane I was looking at her

"Jane why did you do that?"

"I had a protection surge so I lashed out."

"I thought you hated her?"

"I hate the Cullens except Alice,Jasper, Emmett,Athenadora,Esme,Carlise."

"Same here hunnie maybe having Athenadora there will be no more humans will know about vampires." Carlise looked at me

"Isabella are you a new born?"

"Yes why I was expecting Jasper to ask that question. And yes I am."

"You don't act like it my queen."

"Why are you and Alice calling me that? What vision did you have that you been keeping from Edward please show me?"

"Show?"

"Cauis should I tell them?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"I copy powers and im a shield. Alice please show me Edward wont know."

"He will from me my queen."

"Cauis Anthoney your not!"

"You remember that?"

"Jane always called me that after he told me that so yes. I do then I got pissed and seriouly broke every thing in site so Isabella congrats."

"Actually Anthena thats not whats its about trust me." she flinched at that nickname for her

_**`why does she have to call me that infront of the person who gave me that name and his wife I mean I care weather im called that Rose out does me so she should have my name to be called that`**_

"Oh ok Alice." I looked at her

"Carlise and coven do you plan on staying?"

"No why Isabella?"

"I want to speak to Athena before you leave in fact Aro can I?" I felt Cauis go ridgged and she froze jacob phased back Alice looked at her

"Dont worry its safe."

"K thanks." I stooded up and took her to the libray

"You have a power that your coven will hate you for im not sure Alice but the other two will. Esme jumpped off a cliff because her child died. Rose wanted me to be human and ditch Edward and conceve with another human. So ill tell the Brothers that you had a gift that no one knew about. and let us have a child here first before that happens. Ok? Ill bite someone then give them the concieving power. And if it acts like a immortal child im sorry but you cant concieve and if the mother dies your definatly not because i don't want to deal with the whole Vampire population griving of your death. And i dought mine and Cauis realtoinship would be good after that. And Edward would proply want to die to be with you so let us find out if your power is good or not." she was tooken aback

"That's a lot to take in and yeah tell the brothers. But i hope you tell Cauis something happy before it ok?" i knew what she ment there his anger would come and we wouldn't be so pleasant i don't know how Alec does it but he always clams him down and were thankful for him.

"k Lets go back to them." when we got there at the throne everyone bowed


	4. stonger?

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys**

**~vampirechick~**

**BEFORE CHAPTER:**

_**"That's a lot to take in and yeah tell the brothers. But i hope you tell Cauis something happy before it ok?" i knew what she ment there his anger would come and we wouldn't be so pleasant i don't know how Alec does it but he always clams him down and were thankful for him.**_

**_"k Lets go back to them." when we got there at the throne everyone bowed_

* * *

**

**Isabella pov**

"QUEEN ISABELLA OUR HOPE AND OUR PROTECTER FORGIVE US FOR TREATING YOU BAD YOULL MAKE A GOOD GODESS."

"Get up and what are you guys talking about Goddess Queen for that i understand but Goddess i dont and i said get up." they did and they all looked at me and Aro went head over heels comanding and commanding

"Aro Montgomery clam down."

"Sorry my queen" then Cauis had to put his comment in

"I can screw a God." I smirked

"Not while your ex-wife is here you wont and i need to talk to you three and Felix take the Cullens to a room please they should stay here for awhile. Oh yeah Edward what would you do if a miracle came and you got a child with Athenadora?"

"If she wanted to keep it i would let her and i would pray to god that Cauis doesnt kill me." i looked at Cauis for a second then back at Edward

"Why would he kill you for i am his mate and his ex is yours and if i see the child and if it doesnt act like a immortal child and doesn't kill its mother im sure we would be fine with her having the child. And im sure no one would want their past queen to die let alone me." then Caius fell to the ground we all looked at him he was on his knees

"My queen you need to know this i just remembered it Alice book please." she walked up to him and gave to him he held it to me i read the cover

**_"THE CEASER FAMILY"_** _By David V. Swan **(A/N: NOT A REAL BOOK!)**_

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Read it if you want to know more about my life David V. Swan hasnt ment you but eventually will because were in the lime lite constantly but it dont matter you belong here in Italy not Rome and he wont take you away from me." the whole gaurd gasp and the thone doors opened Cauis was quick to acted by the sent i presume

"Vladimir and Stefan what can we do for you?" their eyes were fixed on me and Cauis hissed I pulled his hair

"Oww!"

"Don't do anything Rash understand." Valdimir looked at my hands and Smirked i looked at him in question

"Vald the queen is looking at us weird."

"What do you want me to do about it act on my accord if i do that ill die so how about you do that and see what happens." do they know about me and my powers

"Queen Isabella your not a queen sorry but your a goddess read that book i promise you it will answer all of your question you have and Aro Marcus and Cauis i want to speak to you Alone with out any guard and Stefan wont be here ethier."

"Im staying here then."

"Ok Isabella."

"Guard out and the Cullens." they all left

* * *

i went to sit in Aro's throne Cauis came and sat in front of me i grabbed the magazines Aro took Cauis's throne Marcus sat in his

"You want to give us the Rome terrory after about 3 melineas. Why should they trust you?" while i said that i flipped through **_immortals world_** they all looked at me i sat the magazine down then looked at him and stood up

"Im waitting for an answer."

"Yes thats true."

"Why now out of all those years?" Cauis shook his head no i glared at him he flinched even though im behind him

"Look Vald they dont make chooses any more according to this book." i showed him it Cauis looked Horrified

"You didnt open the book how do you know that?" i smirked and kept up with the issue

"Now Vald since they dont make choices anymore i do since according to this book im a Vampire Goddess so lets make one thing clear we dont care if we have the Rome terrertory. They gave up on that many moons ago so you dont come in here damand the guard out and the other issue what would you do if Cauis had a child with his past wife yeah excatly you woouldnt be so happy because grandfather im actually the SECOND goddess these vampires ever had why didnt you put her in this book and how do you know what my powers are when i can copy every vampires power so yeah dont come in here and tell us this lame deal you knew Aro would agree to it and Marcus to but heres the thing you alos knew thier rule to out of three agrees its a yes but heres what you dont know since im here now Cauis will be listened to if he does not agree to it but mine matters the most so maybe in 2 years yeah come back and asked for that trade now go and get Stefan and leave and if any guard catches you wondering this city i will kill you in this very room understand." he swallowed hard and Cauis smirked and he left the guards came in Jane and Alec looked pissed then the cullens came in and Rose looked smug that aint gonna fly

"Rose do you have a proplem with any one in this room if so speak now or forever hold your peace because i wont give you another chance to speak your mind understand."

"Shut up why would it..." i put her in pain

"Your best choice is not telling me to shut up understood." i relseased her

"One of the guards get me blood." Felix went to get it for me i was fumming Anthenadora was the only one that smiled at me

"I see why your Cauis's soulmate now."

"Hey my anger is not that bad!" Felix came in with a cart full of blood some was repulsive so im guessing it was animal Cauis got me mine and yet it didnt calm me down like normal so im getting stronger

"Aro were have you been ..." Sulpicia came right when that sentence started i looked at the bonds with this red fiery haired girl the Cullens gasped and this chick looked at me forever Cauis was rubbing my arms so i wont get mad but i did

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME? AND WHY THE HELL IS ARO CHEATING ON HIS SOULMATE WITH YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME? HONSTELY IF YOU KNEW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU,YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK UNLESS YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG WITCH I HOPE YOU DO SO I CAN KILL YOU."


	5. No way

**DONT OWN ANYTHING i spell bad my first story please review and read_ Eclipse _came out on dvd today 12-4-10_ im like soo stoked  
_**

**vampire chick13**

**

* * *

**she jumped at me and screamed in pain the next second every one smirked they knew she didnt stand the chance aganst me

"Felix and Demitri take this girl to the..." Cauis finshed for me

"New born chambers and dont feed her." i smiled at him and kissed his cheek the guard was shocked i could change my attitude like that Alec looked jelous so i decide to play around with them i had an innocent smile on my face i went to Alec who is by Jane but she hurts me ill hurt back i kissed his cheek what shocked me was that he went into a real kiss then what every one was waitting for he pulled back and went to the floor in hysterics Cauis was frozen in shock that he did that i was really caring

"Cauis the legend goes as **IF THE VAMPIRE QUEEN KISSES ANY ONE OTHER THAN HER SOULMATE HE/SHE WILL BE VERY FAITHFULL TO HER AND HE/SHE WILL BE A TOP RATED GUARD FOR HER**." so it was a good thing i did that then

"What would happen if i have sex with another vampire then." Edward looked at me we did but he had a condum to make sure so i was fine with that but i was couirs into what happend

"Who"Edward nodded

"Dont kill him Cauis because i was human and it was two days after i saved him from this place so what would happen would that even excel to my human life honstly if i had the power to get any vampire under control that means i summonded James, Victora and Lurant and if i did then i made Jasper acttack me and i made Eward leave and i...i...i" then i started to cry with real tears i made Edward cheat on me i made Alec kiss me it made me wonder what i can do to Cauis hmmmmm

* * *

**CAUIS'S POV**

My Isabella was crying actual tears i went to her Alec stood in front of us i was sadden that she thought that every thing she went through it was because she's the vampire god i wish Carlise would of made that clear she doesnt desreve that crap honstly and im the one who should talk i wanted her dead i wanted her to die for her knowing about vampires and how they act around humans she was one and i wanted her death after 6th months with her i regret that she has been nothing but grateful and proteive over me she gives this place life its not dark anymore she shown us light she is truly our goddess thank the heavens for her

"Master Cauis im sorry about what happened with your mate" i really didnt care

"Alec your like a son to me you've always been i'm not blaming you or her you just think that since i act evil all the time i dont have a soft spot yet all of you are standing in this throne looking at me werid well Athenadora you out of all people should know that i love my girls and when they cry like this i break on the inside yes you all know who i am but honstly you all never see it were as Athena and Bella has seen it so in return ill still love them no matter what and Alec your forgiven even though theres nothing to forgive you of now if you'll excuse us." i held her bridal style then went to our room

* * *

**ALEC'S POV**

All of us were surpirsed he didnt yell once at me jane wanted it of course she did but im in the werid position here the most sarddonic vampire that every one knows actually likes me and hes ok if i kissed her but thats not the point its the fact that no one yelled at me i should of been corrected i should of been punshed master Caius gave the punshiments out why didnt i get one when i kissed his wife im in my room and Heidi walks in

"What can i do for you?"

"Aro wants you in the throne room." i nodded and stood up and walked out with Heidi Isabella came out of her room and joined us i kept my eyes to the ground i wasnt gonna be faced with her warm blood red eyes and her outfits god i can fuck her and not even tell Caius i would like to when we got there me and Heidi bowed Bella rolled her eyes and went to Cauis's side Heidi left and i noticed i was in here with the Royals my punshiment is not good

"Alec were not giving you a punshiment" oh god i forgot she can read minds damn it she heard my fansty oh god this day gets better

"Your thoughts are better than anyone one else especially Felix we should find his mate soon cuz i sware Caius you wouldnt like the things hes been thinking" wow that shocked me

"I thought Felix and Chelsea were dating my queen"

"They should be if they're not they're soulmates" shocked washed over me

"Royals may i asked why im in here if you dont want me to know then ill be guarding the doors" i sware i heard Cauis growl and another wave of shocked washed through me

"Alec hunnie how would you like it if you were a prince Caius doesnt think having biological kids would be good cuz of the vampire race and what they would do so im asking you would you like to be our child" that shocked me i couldnt belive Master Cauis actually told Bella that she can have me as i child

"pardon me but does that mean im also a royal to or no"

"It takes alot of centurys to earn a type of trust that Cauis has towards you and honstly we knew something like this would come just shocked has to be in here that Cauis actually liked you since you actually dont talk back to him listen to him and he wants you to be respected as much as you respected him will you accept our offer" the only thing i liked were the missions

"Would i still go on missions though because i liked those"

"Yes you can"

"Thank you master Caius"

"Really"

"Whats wrong my queen"

"You called me my name" he spat

"Oh you want me to call you dad and mom oh im sorry im just really used to it"he nodded

"We musted have a ball for our queen and prince"

"Alec?"

"Yes mom"

"You dont have to were your cloak any more unless you go out side" Aro growled after that Marcus was shocked Cauis looked pissed but said nothing Sculpia looked at her werid

"Was that wise to do that" Cauis looked ready to attack he was glaring at Aro then the doors came open

"Hello Carilse what can we do for you?" Aro was pissed and she knew it

"Bella Japser feels like he doesnt have his gift anymore could you explain"

"Yeah since im so power ful he really shouldnt be around me with power surges blood lusts pissed emotions any emotion thats coming from me will effect him more than what you family does right now so his power is on blocked until you leave this place" he nodded

"Thank you" she nodded and he left and shut the doors

"Stop controlling us Isabella we know what to do" it would be his lost if he does fight with us 3 Bella looked at me and smiled

"Alec?"

"Yes father?"

"You dont want to SEE what we can do right" i nodded i knew what he ment blind Aro

"He wont listen to you Jane get in her" Cauis stood up from his throne

"fine then you bring her in Bella will have her down in a second you think for one second that Alec is gonna fight his sister even though hes a higher ranking than her Bella is as good as jane heck she has both of their powers so you losing me will cause an uproar you know who they will follow because of their fears they wouldnt last a mintue with out me here so you think about every thing before you let one other guard in here to late what do you want and why are you here did we order you in here"

"What on provations to see my own brother haha never will i be" then my anger lashed out i held her very tightly against the back wall

"Dooes it look like the prince wants to see you" she gasp i set her down and she looked at me the crulest look played on her face i knew what was coming after that i was waiting for it nothing happened shocked as i was i went to my parents throne

_**'if your listing mom thanks it hurts worse if its on a family member'**_ she nodded

"Alec you knew i wanted that postion how could you my own brother is backstabbing me"

"Jane before Bella even was mention to us you never respected Cauis the other two and thier wifes were easy you dont like him as proven and you HATED his first wife and now you envy Isabella a.k.a our Vampire Goddess Cauis was nice enough to even give you a second chance you know he doesnt give those out very often so shut up you have no right to be talking to any of the Royals like you been you think because your power is so good and exstrodainary that every one fears you when in truth we dont its Caus we do and i dont know wether its his anger or his leadership but i dont care hes still my master i still have to follow by his rules and so do you Aro i sware if Cauis does kill you it would be a reilf to me becuase you honstly are to much for this coven Bella can handle it most of the time ok so yeah and if those 2 do leave im going with them i dont care what you or Marcus say and the new coven that we have will be feared the most condering the leader of it and not to mention his wife so yeah if any one needs me ill be in my room understand" they nodded and Jane was shocked jane wavelength me we have it cuz were twins it sucks

(ALEC=**_ALEC, _**Jane=**_Jane)_**

**_'Your stupid how could you even say that to them espcailly Aro'_**

**_'INCASE YOU DIDNT KNOW JANE MY FATHER WOULD RIP HIS HEAD OFF IF HE DID ANYTHING TO ME AND IF HE DID THEN CAUIS WOULD TORUCHER YOU AND NOT THE TORUCHER WE BEEN THROUGH WHEN WE WERE HUMAN YOU HAVE STUPID IDEAS THAT ARO DOESNT CARE FOR HE WANTS YOUR POWER HE DOESNT CARE IF YOU WANT TO BE THE PRINCESS OR NOT THATS MY FATHERS CHOOSING AND ARO IS SUCH A DICK SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE MY MIND ALONE!

* * *

_**Cauis's POV

I cant belive what happen today the guard was all here except Alec not that it matters anymore I belive Alec should be a leader most of them knew i was the one who chooses the next new thing for us and i have just all of them are pissed at him for absoulte no reason Bella hit my thone chair with so much anger it could of broken the chair

"LISTEN HERE YOU REVOLTING FOOLS I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT YELL AT ALEC HE DID NOTHING WRONG TO NOT DESERVE THIS INFACT HE DID DO SOMTHING IMPOSSIBLE SOMTHING NONE OF YOU FOOLS CAN DO SO IF YOULL EXCUSE ME ILL GO AND MAKE SURE HES OK AND JANE IM THE NEW BITCH OF THE COVEN" then she walked out and a little later i did i followed her sent to Alec's door

"Alec open up its your parents" he didnt open up so i tried

"If you dont open this door im gonna go and get Felix to bust it open and if you push us out there will be no more door got me"

"Its unlocked father and mother" we walked in and he stood up and hugged us i knew he was dry sobbing i sighed

"As an very old ruler one thing ive learned is not care what every one else thinks because that makes you weak Aro shows that he cares what people think cuz hes the higher master Marcus and me well we know if we ever left this place the guard would decrease and evenually just be him in here all alone he should do that hes weaker than all of us Didyme had brought alot into this place she died because of her thought and do you know what they were I should be the real leader with Marcus second in command Aro should just be a guard thas what she thought then Aro fed his own sister to the Children of the moon disgusting invile creatures they are so Alec im telling you not to worry what the other guard thinks espcially Jane i know she wanted that place for ever but she didnt respect me or Marcus well enough"

"Alec honstly if the guard trys something stupid with you ill know theres one more thing that you should know NEVER SHOW WEAKNESS because when your a royal you will get brought down ad we dont want that lets go to the thone so we can eat" we both nodded and went down stairs my arm was over Alec's shoulders when we got there hiedi was near the conner with the humans

"Any questoins?"

"Will i be able to fuck that girl?" i looked at the human that said that hes mine Alec smirked and Bella she giggled

"Cauis let me play with him plz"when she beggs shes some else i wish i knew who taught her that we went into the thorne every one glared at Alec he rolled his eyes

"Bella you get the first human every time we eat"

"Thank you Aro" then we went to my throne Bella and Alec should have a throne Heidi came in with the humans

"Reene Swan" the human that she called out looked right at her

"Thats my name how...how did you know"

"Opps sorry"she looked sadden so i knew what to do

"Alec take Reene to a room close to mine please" he nodded a went to grab her by the hand what Marcus did shocked me

"Bella shes your mother correct" she noodded

"She reminds me of Didyme" me and Aro looked at him and the guard was shocked

"What do you want from her"

"Bella just eat and well worry about that later" she nodded

"Can i be last"

"sure" she got 2 humans that she wanted then the royals went then the guard Alec took one then Felix and Demtrei cleaned up all of us were looking at Bella she had a smirk on her face

"Hey baby you wanted to fuck right" he nodded and the other human slapped him across the face it was a guy to

"Lets go to my room then"

**_'bring the other human and stay please' _**i nodded

"Lets go" they left i went to grab the human

"Ow" I rolled my eyes and took him to Bella's room

"Exactly what are you doing with them"

"Seducing them" if im in here ill be like them to

"well lets find out should we" then she just bite his neck but the way she did it was slow and hot it was first like she was gonna kiss him but instead she went for the neck when she was done she threw the human into the hall the next one she kissed a couple of times took off his shirt and he did the same for her then she got to the pants and she bit his neck she looked like a goddes when she did that i groaned how could she be so perfect when she was done blood was at the conners of her mouth i licked them up and she threw the human out in the hall and she wrapped her arms around my neck her hands in my hair and shes up against the wall shirtless i heard some one coming i didnt really care though she moaned my name

"Cauis" her tongue traced my bottom lip line i allowed it and we explored each others mouth then i carried us to the bed she took off my shirt i took off her jeans and flipped her on top then she took off my pants with her teeth when she came back up we just noticed there was an aduance we stopped

"Are we good entertaners" they looked at us

"Was that good enough for you"

"Mental scar ewww why god theres a door for a reason you know plus the fact that this is a vistor room why didnt you go to your chambers dad really god that image will stay forever ewww!" we both laughed

"Next time dont came here then duh"

"Reene is wondering if your related to her and Marcus is talking to her" i was shocked

"Really were talking about Marcus as in the Saint we celebrate or the humans do at least as in the Marcus that supports Bella being the true leader of us instead of Aro"

"Yes father that would be the one now please get dressed both of you and go and talk to her please" we did as we were told then we went to find Reene the guard that saw us smirked Felix made comments

"So master Cauis did you get some"

"Not all of it cause revolting guards and my son was watching i wished he did get it all the way though so if you'll excuse us we have to go in here"

"Master Aro said not to let Cauis in here though" wrong thing to say she had him against the door in record time her eyes changed to black knowing what could happen i didnt even stop it Chelsea looked horrified

"Stop her before things happen"

"With all due respect sir i cant stop the Vampire Goddes cuz its easy for her to kill while shes like that" i nodded

"Vampire Goddess Isabella stop he'll let us in now i promise he wont do it again" she set him down

"Consider it a warning" he nodded then left

"If you tell Aro we will know and we wont like it understand" he nodded and he looked at Chelsea which cause him to bow to us

"Master Mistress im sorry for what ive done please for give me?"

"Only if your on Cauis's side we will which means you listen to him more than Aro got me"

"Yes my queen"

"Good you can go now"he left with Chelsea right behind him Bella opend the door what we saw was shocking


	6. Power Coma

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys thanks for the reviews  
**

**~vampirechick~ **

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I cant belive my mom is making out with a vampire not just any but Marcus Caius was shocked i couldnt even move my mother took off his shirt when my mom broke apart for breaths she didnt realize us i walked away i couldnt belive my eyes i went to the throne room Alec looked at me when i came in

"Is it possible for a human and vampire to have child and it not be dangerous and i have a second step father!"

"Who and weres Cauis hes normally with you and Marcus is usally in here."

"Theres gonna be three queens again." then i threw up venom Cauis came in and held my hair up

"Bella are you ok? you normally dont do that unless you havent eaten or something...oh my god!"

"You shouldnt be saying that any more considering i am your goddess." then we heard moaning

"Some one go and get me my cloak and get Hiedi I need to leave call me when needed." i actually fainted after i said that

* * *

**Alec's Pov**

My vampire mother fainted and we have no clue so we called Carlise in i still have no idea why they are in Italy still when were never asked them to come unless somethings went down with out them telling us that was happening for a while so why would it start back up

"Father whats wrong with her." so far since i became prince the only ones that talk to me are Felix and Demietri and the other Royals thats it not even my sister I looked at her and she eventually noticed i was but shes my baby sister why should i actually be under her and the spot im in you need to have so much rules that way you wont die she cant do that with her power and nor can my vampire mother

"Cauis she is in a power coma!" i was pulled out of my retrive after that

"Whats that father?" he looked at Aro then looked at the guard

"Will she wake up is the question?" why are you ignoring me he looked at me for a second like he heard my thoughts i gasp

"Shes giving off power take her to her room." Emmett and Felix grabbed her like shes a scarifice for an alter Cauis looked at me and told me to follow him i did we went to the library and up to his studies

"A power coma means that she has way to much power and she hasn't been having enough blood in her body to help her be the rightful queen she is known to be Carsile said that she will awaken at midnight tonight thats when we give her the most blood she needs AB positive and it must be in a goblet not a real human any one that has a power can get this ok so be careful." i nodded i understood perfectly

"Father why does the guard hate me now?"

"Your higher than them."

"Yeah i know but watch them when i enter the throne next time just watch them."

"Alec your upset because of Jane aren't you?" i nodded

"Shes not talking to me cause i took her spot she always wanted to be a leader but to be honset I wouldn't of listen to her because shes my younger sister so shes mad at me cuz i told her off in our wavelength ability which is so annyoing." then i took a deep breathe and froze shit she was in here

"SHIT!" after i said that i was in pain and my vampire mother wasnt around to stop

"Jane stop it and if you dont listen Alec will get a throne." she stopped right away

"Master Cauis I didnt know you were here."

"Who would i be talking to myself?" im in Cauis's study no one can come in them unless they are here and you have permission like she didnt know that we looked down at her from the balcony

"Jane is Alec not your older brother?"

"He is sir."

"Are you not twins?"

"We are sir."

"Aren't you suppose to be close like Aro and Didyme they were twins?" i went into hysterics when he said that and Jane shreeked

"ENOUGH YOU DONT WANT YOUR GODDESS TO BE WOKEN UP FROM HER COMA JUST YET AND YES THEY WERE TWINS I KNOW YOUR SHOCKED BUT ARO WANTED HER DEAD BECAUSE HE THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA LEAVE US EVEN THOUGH IT WOULDN'T MATTER!" i calmed down

"So i wont have to kill her ever."

"Aro dont make any more descions only Isabella and me ok what ever she wants it will happen ok shes pissed at Marcus so when she wakes up dont fight and talk to each other dont be like Didyme and Aro ok." we nodded i jumpped down

"Forgive me sister?" she nodded and hugged me

"My jelousy gets bad."

"No really I didnt know that."we laughed my father cleared his throat we looked at him

"Alec let go see your mother" i nodded Jane stayed in there he just went in Reene was in there along with Marcus and Aro and Suclpia

"What type of blood does she have" Marcus looked at me

"Ab postive" Cauis looked at him in the most horrifing way

"Get her out of here i know she wants too see her daughter but Carilse said that when she wakes up she'll need AB postive so get her out of here and well let you know Aro and Alec go to the throne and watch Reene needs to be in her room Marcus after she gets put in there go to the throne got me" we nodded

* * *

**Cauis's Pov**

I stayed to watch me Isabella Demetri came in he bowed to me

"What wrong my lord?"

"Shes in a power Coma."

"I hate those."

"You've been in them?"

"2 days ago my lord." wow i thought only people with extra powers

"Your not afraid of me are you? You were when you were just starting here and you been faithfull to me and your worried for my wife thank you but will you go and help Alec you know what i do"

"Of course my lord."

"Tell me if Jane attacks you and if she does tell Alec to send her to me" he nodded then left i sighed and took her hand Carlise came in to check on her

"Can vampires get humans pregnate? And if so would it be a hybrid and would it be dangerous like the immortal children? And what if Athena does use her power and its like the immortal children what would happen? And if we do come does that mean we kill her? Because I dont think I can watch that its not really her fault is it? And would Aro be nice to not kill her? Wouldnt that be bad if she died Edward would want All of us dead for sure? And how is she i usally dont ask questions like that. But its because i want to know how my wife is?"

"Lord Cauis I cant answer all of them but your first one yes they can but the human dies after why would you ask that?"

"Isabella's mom and Marcus kinda had some fun incase you didnt hear the moaning you proply want your ears checked."

"That was Marcus and a human not any but REENE?"

"Yeah that was them alright."

"I should probly check on her were is her room?"

"Down the hall from mine Aro's is right beside it then Marucs's is down the hall from his one the side of mine we didnt want the guard to attack her so we decided to put her in our hall way for right now any ways."

"Ok thank you" i nodded

"Isabella should relax for the whole day tommrow." i nodded

"Would it be ok if I move her?"

"Yeah you can." then he left and Marcus came in

"Shes not is she?"

"Who?"

"Reene?"

"Is what brother?" then he ran out i picked up Bella Demetri came in and helpped me

"What happened?"

"Nothing my lord."

"Then why arent you in the throne?"

"Alec told me to stay up here and watch her"

"He did, did he hmmm commanding others, listing to him is next on the list be my spy for me tell me every thing he does."

"Yes my lord." he left and i just got to my room i opened the door and sat her down on the bed Reene and Marcus came in i looked at Marcus

"Well does she have a new step father" i spoke in a hushed tone so Reene wouldn't hear me and so did Marcus

"Yes she is and shes gonna need to drink blood so she can survive this I dont know what i was thinking she looked so much like Didyme that I wasnt sure what happend"

"Marcus you woke me up you idot havent your mom taught you better not to wake up your Goddess hey hunnie" she kissed me

"ALEC YOUR MOM NEEDS BLOOD" i looked at her black eyes

"Get her out of here now Marcus" he took her out

"I wasnt going to hurt her i would never do that to my mother i have a step bother/sister and i have a new step father who has to listen to me more than i for him" then Alec came in

"Hey mother are you ok?"

"Just got a headache"

"Maybe if you drink blood and listen to Carlise every thing will be fine ok" i kissed her she wanted more but i pulled back and Carlise came in and looked at her Edward and Athena were there 2

"What am i some kind of freak show no im you Goddess now get the hell out geez revolting animal blood lovers" i started to rub her shoulders and kiss her hand she threw Carlise out into the hall way then looked at Alec who had the blood which he gave it to her after she was done she gave it to Alec he left to go get more she pulled me on top of her and she took off my shirt so i took hers off and her pants then i flipped us she took mine off with her teeth and she came up in way that looked like she was a tiger coming for its prey which it was me in this case she traced my lips with her tounge i granted her acess she explored my mouth and I hers she moaned a couple times she went down and sucked so i moaned her name she was so much tourcher to me when she came up

**

* * *

**

**2 hours later Bella's POV **

Me and Cauis never left each others side he would always be watching me and so would Alec and Demetri and Heidi and Jane has show some respect towards me Cauis wants me to sit behind them on a higher throne as up to right now Aro and Marcus aren't willing to let that happen

"Step father shouldn't you listen to your Goddess's husband?" he looked at me and Aro looked at him and touched his hand while he was glaring at me perfect hes falling into my trap then my mother walks in here i looked away and hid my self into Cauis's chest he knew how much that hurt me just seeing them to together Alec,Demetri and Heidi all came to me and surrounded us I could go into another Coma if i get mad which im Beyond pissed at Marcus just because she looks like Didyme he fucked her I stood up and growled

"ALEC TAKE HER TO MY OLD ROOM AND CUT HER SENSES AND COME BACK ALL VAMPIRES ON THE FLOOR NOW" Cauis looked at me Alec didn't question me i got up from Cauis's lap Aro and Marcus were on the floor and so were the Cullen's

"MARCUS WHAT IN YOUR GODDESS NAME ARE YOU DOING MY FUCKIN MOTHER HONSTELY? AND ARO WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU THAT YOU DONT MAKE THE DESIONS ANYMORE CAUIS DOES. AND IF HE WANTS ME TO HAVE A THRONE CHAIR ALEC WILL TOO. GET SOME MORE GUARDS WITH POWER TO PROTECT ME CONSIDERING YOU FOUR WOULD KILL ME TO CAUIS'S DISLIKING. SO ALL OF YOU HONSTLEY THINK THAT I WONT CURSE YOU FOR WHAT HAPPEN WHILE I WAS OUT I SWARE YOU'LL HATE MY RATH. CULLEN'S YOUR SAFE WITH CAUIS ALEC DEMETRI AND HEIDI YOU CAN GET UP FROM THE FLOOR. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU MAKE ME FEEL HIGHER THAN YOUR SELFS UNDERSTAND." they nodded Cauis and Alec came to me and held my hands Heidi and Demetri were guarding me Aro came to me

"WHAT!" he just looked at me Cauis growled I looked at him whose looking at Jane and shes looking at me I smirked Alec saw and he growled at her she didn't drop her evil gaze towards me i cut her senses off

"DO YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME I HAVE YOUR POWER DO YOU WANT TO FEEL IT CAUSE I'LL BE GALD TO GIVE IT TO YOU BITCH" I undid her senses and she growled at me and jumped Cauis caught her and Threw her to the south wall Jasper looked at us then picked her up hes been in wars before hmmmm...


	7. power full twins

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys thanks for the reviews  
**

**~vampirechick~ **

* * *

**PREVOUISLY: _"DO YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME I HAVE YOUR POWER DO YOU WANT TO FEEL IT CAUSE I'LL BE GALD TO GIVE IT TO YOU BITCH" I undid her senses and she growled at me and jumped Cauis caught her and Threw her to the south wall Jasper looked at us then picked her up hes been in wars before hmmmm..._

* * *

**

**Jasper's Pov **

I had Jane in my hands I looked at the Royals Bella knew what i can do i taught my family how to fight new born style she was human at the time but that didnt matter Victoria created them i knew she knew Jane was no match for me Jane might of been in the Salem witch Trials but that was nothing compared too the Vampire Wars I threw her down at Bella's feet I wanted to bow to Bella i wanted to be a slave of hers i wanted her to be protected by me Alice came in 2 mintues later

"Jasper Ryan Whitlock Cullen Hale your coming home with us when we leave"

"NO Vampire Goddess Isabella needs my protection you know they don't Vampire war experince and Carisle cant leave because of Reene" she was surpised i would do that but its Bella her and Alice were the closes until Edward cheated on her then she dissapeared 2 nights after that me and Emmett tracked the sent it was the Volturi we knew we couldnt do anything about it though me and Emmett would like to but shes in her rightfull spot Goddess of all Vampires

"Alice,Bella not that its my concern what happened between you 2 I thought you wanted to be her best friend Alice if she is then why dont you want me to protect her like we used to?" Cauis looked at me

"Jasper if you must know she supported the human and Edward together were as you three just didnt want nothing to do with her what was her name excatlly and did she know about you being vampires if so Jasper you'll go with Demetri and kill her got it"

"She had better fashion than you" i covered her mouth i knew she was liking my hand just i didnt want her to die

"Yeah that was when i was human now i actually care for fashoin so Alice get out of the throne Jasper stay i want to speak to you" i nodded and let her go she walked out she was jelous though i knew that more than likely who didnt know

"Jasper you'll train Jane until she gets it into her brain I dont listen to people under me and you'll be one of my guards understand me" i nodded and picked up Jane by the feet and i was one the floor in writhing pain after that Jane was screaming after it and i felt it release me i picked her back up

"It seems like im gonna have to be in the training room too Jane do that one more time and i sware your death will be by you..."

"Don't finish that cuz i already told them somthing that wont leave there mind in forever espeally if Alec does it cuz it would be a repeat of..." Aro and Didyme the guards don't know about them being twins and if they did Alec and Jane would be so scarred to be around each other the only thing they knew was that they were really brother and sister just like me and my sister Casper we were so close then i went to war and i got changed and went into the Vampire Wars the throne doors flew open i dropped Jane i thought she died

"Jazzy"

"Casper!" then Alice came in and looked at her

"You can be easily mistaken for my husband."

"You got married and didn't tell me."

"How was i suppose to know you were a live after soo many years**.**That night i went to serve i found 3 vampires and i was in new born wars?**"**

**"**Maria or Lucy witch one changed you?"

"Maria."

"Lets avenge!" i felt love coming from Alec **  
**

"Casper you cant plan things like that in this castle." now hes protecting her i hissed

"Why did you just hiss brother?"

**"**Ill explain later not around them." Alec was getting mad**  
**

**"**Who are you to say that?" Bella put her hand on his arm and looked at me

"Alec you shouldnt fight with him."

"What if his senses weren't working"

"I heard of you your the witch twin of course Lord Cauis would be your father but what about...THE GOLDEN COUPLE" she bowed to them

"Get up you read the magizes"

"Yes my queen oh yeah i have a gift for you"

"No dont give her that"

"What" she gave her the Vampire war necklace it was one of the reasons why we fought in them now that the Goddess has it almost every coven will fight the reason why us Whitlocks had it was because Maria is one of the oldest vampires that gotten changed by Marcus before he even came back to her she left she didnt want to be their guard really Nuttie and Lucy were changed by her killed by me and Maria trusted me with it i sneaked out one day and i gave it to my sister Maria told me never to give that to the Goddess of all Vampires because the covens will be in war after war and no one can stop them not even the Goddess her self

"Casper don't do it the covens will be in war constantly the Volturi wont be able to stop them Maria gave our family that becuse she trusted our family we would be betraying her and our knind if we do give the goddess that unless the First set of vampire twins are Alive dont give that to her cuz you and bring Didyme back to life"

"How do you know her and Aro and twins"

"Alec and Jane when they were created they should of known 2 but no Aro kept that from them if any one would be fighting for this city it would be the 3 sets of twins Maria got changed by Marcus you would want to keep us in here Sorry Alice but since the Vampire Goddess has the necklace i have to stay here" Alec looked at me

"Jasper is it safe to be in love with a other twin"

"I don't know Alec that's why i'm possive over my sister i don't want her to end up like Didyme." Cauis is just looking at me like im a physco or something but I know one thing he may not trust me with Bella

"Jane your best choice is to listen to him."

"Save it Cass she wont."

"But Jazz your ranking in vampire twin socitey higher than any one. Aro is the weakest one."

"Whats yours?"

"#3 which sucks i've been in more wars than Alec." I looked at him

"What was Didyme's?"we gasp when we heard his voice

"Higher than Jane's."

"You know if she was alive she would of been Alec's war mate which dont make much sense your mine Cass and Aro and Jane are together."

"Train all the twins I know a vampire that can bring them back to life she needs a picture of her by herself and a candle oh and Jasper and Casper you know her though Casper you didn't get changed by her." i gasp Maria she never told me

"Your gonna bring her in here. And she never told me she had that power."

* * *

Cauis's pov

I couldn't belive that Bella is considering the powerful vampire twins all thanks to Jasper who knew way too much about wars and history about vampires and shes gonna bring Didyme back to life when Marcus just got over her why would any one want to to that but then again Bella hates Marcus for what he did to her mom Marcus came into the throne the guard was scilent and i was shocked

"Demetri take Jane Jasper and Casper to find Maria please and bring her back do what ever you have to do in order for her to come having the powerful twins all three of them would be the best and we need her because she needs to protect me go now and Dont come back until you've got her got me." they left and I kissed her cheek Marcus looked at her she smirked

"You can do anything you want to my mom now ill have the real one Aro when they get back get me a picture of Didyme." he nodded and Marcus looked at her

"What do you mean the real one?"

"You can have the dopple ganger and I wont care ill have the Real one under my control." me and Aro looked at him and so did the guard

"I bet your step sister/brother would be so cute"

"Cauis do you wonder what would Didyme do when she comes back to life"

"You really want me to bring her back my queen"

"Were's the others"

"I moved to Italy after my wars ive started im surpise Casper gave you that obsouily she doesnt listen"

"Maria dont start"

"Why not Jasper"

"She would kill you with a split second she met Benjamen who has control of all elements even fire so dont"

"Thank you Demetri i wasnt even asking you"

"Aro weres the picture and i need the candle"

"Right here" he gave them to her she made no contacted with his hands smart girl she cant out smart me like that though i dont think any one can maybe Bella but thats it she lit the candle and looked at Aro

"Give me a piece of your skin"

"No" Bella went up to him and pulled his arm off and ripped a little piece off of it it was also dry blood she went to Maria and gave it to her and threw the arm back to Aro I focused on Maria she put the flesh in first then she put the picture and closed her eyes the lights flickered when the candle went out it was dark

"Didyme speak" then the lights went back one and she wasnt in here

"Weres the dopple ganger if she is alive and near this castle my power doesnt work as proven so were is she"

"Upstairs in Marcus's room"

"Of course let me guess still human right. Well if we change her. And if I could get a piece of her flesh. And if I can have Aro's too. I can possibly make the real Didyme. It might be awhile for that to happen though."

"Would any thing happen to her body. Cause the one upstairs is my mother." she looked at Bella for a second then at me

"It depends on how close she looks like her."

"OK. Thank you Maria you can leave now."

"If its ok with the Royals I would like to stay here for awhile."

"Of course it is" Jasper looked at her then picked Jane up again


	8. fight me or get hurt

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys thanks for the reviews  
**

**~vampirechick~ **

* * *

**PREVOUISLY:**_"**OK. Thank you Maria you can leave now."**_

**_"If its ok with the Royals I would like to stay here for awhile."_**

**_"Of course it is" Jasper looked at her then picked Jane up again_**

* * *

**Bella's pov **

**Since i wasn't need in the throne i went with Jasper and Maria and Jane and Felix with Demetri tagging along to we went to the training room I pulled Maria aside and went into the New Born chambers she looked at me **

**"My queen is every thing ok?"**

**"Aro was cheating on Sculpia with her. What should I do?"**

**"Sculpia is the real mate of him right? I would say kill her. As she isn't used for power infact. You don't need me here. But I want to be here."**

**"Ok thank you Victora your death is gonna come very soon."then we walked to the training room we watched at first Demetri was useing Volturi way while Jasper was using Maria's way i was shocked when Jasper had him down in a second**

**"So who wants to go next?"**

**"I do and dont play easy." wow i couldnt belive Maria would go through that she trained him **

**"Challange. I accept."**

**"Of course you do." they looked at me before starting**

**"What?"**

**"Should we do it like teaching or like what him and Demetri did?"**

**"What do you want?"they looked at each other then got into it they looked like they were dancing for the most part Demetri is studding them along with Felix and Jane Cauis came from behind me if i didn't have Demetri's gift i wouldn't know were he was unless i asked Demetri **

**"The winner goes against me!" i turned around and looked at him then i turned back around and saw that Jasper won against Maria my mouth was wide open **

**"Lets go Royal boy!" **

**"Ok!"they started Maria came to me **

**"Does he know he can get killed?"**

**"I dont have any say with him. Im surpised Jasper won against you" then Casper and Alec came in they looked at them **

**"Does your dad now he could possible get killed Alec?" Cauis did an rough move it was more of a killing postition and considering Alice never came to check on him i was surpised when Jasper flipped him out of that postition they showed no mercy towards each other really Aro and him should be fighting instead of him and Jasper Cauis won in the end we clapped **

**"And thats how you would fight a Royal!"he smirked and came to me and kissed me then he made a show making out with me and holding me agaisnt a wall my legs were around him and my hands were in his hair I started to take off his shirt**

**"Stop it your room is above us your are aware!" Cauis hissed I fully took off his shirt I made my tongue trace his lower lip he granted access to it i moaned in his mouth Maria and Jasper were just shocked i would make out like this then Aro and Marcus came in and looked at us we broke apart and he put his shirt back on **

**"Aro, Marcus." I hissed at his name he looked at me I glared and he flinched**

**"THAT'S IT YOU AND ME MARCUS RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE IF YOU WIN MY MOM WONT CHANGE INTO DIDYME AND IF I WIN SHE WILL CHANGE AND SHE WILL HAVE THE CHILD I GUESS UNDERSTND OH YEAH IM ALOUD TO USE ANY POWER I HAVE UNDERSTAND!" he nodded and every one came in even my mom Cauis held her back. He knew I would kill with out thinking Jasper was holding Maria from attacking her which was a good thing cuz i didn't know how to work her power just yet and if she did attack my mom i would attack her with out even thinking **

**"Should i actually kill him or keep him alive?"i asked Aro and Cauis**

**"Keep him alive."they both said**

**"Ok!" i looked at Aro and i used Jasper war knowledge power i even read his mind and used Alice's power then he was on top so i kinda seduced him using Heidi's power and since i was physciclly touching him i was using Aro's gift Alec and Jane i haven't so i used Alec's then knocked him down and put my foot on his chest and cleared his senses he looked defeated**

**"To bad you didn't command the witch twins to get on me. Only to bad thier power doesn't work on me. And I know how to use them. So there fore I used them im guessing you know which one i did use. I could of used Jane's but i decided not to. Oh yeah step father thank you for the brother/sister i never wanted. If you want her pregenate while shes a vampire your gonna have to kill me first. Got me?" he nodded I took my foot off of him. And every one looked at me then bowed even Cauis my mother did to I hissed**

**"You shouldn't be here get up and leave Reene. Some one make sure shes safe. We wouldn't want my brother/sister to die becuase of a vampire. Now would we?" Emmett took her

* * *

**

Cauis's POV

I couldn't belive my angel had Marcus down after 3 mintues i was shocked when she warned him about her brother/sister that she never wanted which who in my Vampire Goddess's name would want that after you became the Vampire queen and to top that off your gonna have a little runt screaming,crying,and what ever else they do i hate them but if its from Bella i probly wont but Bella would make a great mother though ill have too talk to her

"Get up all of you Cauis you don't have to bow to me unless im really pissed Hiedi were going shopping and who ever else wants to go Alice whats the weather like"

"Rainy my i go with you?"

"Of course you can but were going to the new mall."

"The brothers are letting them have that?"

"Have what and no one asked us for permission for anything anymore." that's true they dont

"I was human when they asked you to do make an Immortal mall/maginzies/bar you don't remember?" I looked at her like she was crazy or something because i know i would of denied that. Aro and Marcus probably didn't so that would cause me to say yes but im shocked she even remebers her human life. For me i just have to read a history book and there's my life.

"What did the other brothers say excatly? And how do you remember your human life?" she shrugged

"Probably another power and they said yes of course you knew better and said no it would expose us. Which is why have of the guard is comming with me I think you should to. Cause it might be better if you do go and they wouldn't be hitting on me like normal. this one time me and Hiedi were shopping in the human mall and this guy came up to me with a ring and asked me to marry him."i held in my growl

"Bella don't forget about the immortal mall incendent" she looked at Heidi

"Shut up. You did that with your power. They wouldn't of followed me in the first place. Because of my husband. But you couldn't tame your power. So lets not tell him because that's the mall were going to."

"Tell me please love. I don't keep things from you." She looked at me and sighed

"When me and Heidi went by our selfs to get new dresses she wanted a guy to look at her before Demetri does. So she asked some random immortal whose a vampire. And he said he loves it on her but we cant for get me. So he showed me this really low cut dress went to my knees and so cute. Of course Heidi wanted me to try it on. So I did and you dont wanna know what happens next." she shudderd I did growl that time no one touches the Vampire Goddess but me shes mine. And only mine.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**We all got into the cars Caius came with me Anthena rode with us which surprised me and I wasn't gonna let Maria out of my site so she was with us to and Heidi she really hates when other people drive her places she trusts me but Cauis was driving but she knew he wouldn't hurt me in any way Caius came because he didn't want no one to hit on me and him being the most feared leader so he came though Anthea said that he done that for her to so it lead me to wonder would Edward be a good mate like Caius was to her**

**"Anthea do you think Edward will be a good mate for you?" Caius Heidi and Maria all looked at me. I understood for Caius to look at me. But Heidi and Maria were shocked i would ask that question. I have question for Edward too not just her. I should be able to ask question I am the Vampire Goddess here**

**"Yeah I kinda do wonder that. Caius did better then what Aro did for his wife but Aro doesn't know what love is and im way older than all of them vampire years so I dont know how life will turn out for me in the end yes i would like to have a child not just any but mine Being a wife really helps you and if you do need some help with that don't..." Caius cut her off  
**

**"Ask Sculpia she would love to ruin your happy dolly relationship and trust me the only reason why Aro was cheating is because shes..." Heidi cut him off**

**"Shes been controlling him for the past few millinea's trust us we know alot when it comes to the royals"**

**"How would you know? Your barley ever around." great now since i got them talking **

**"All of you shut up ok." they did and we were there me and Heidi exchanged looks **

**"Were am I parking?" **

**"The spot that says Vampire Goddess in gold and the sign is silver!" Caius looked at me and rolled his eyes **

**"You would have that." I pouted and he kissed me an opened the doors for us when we got there Casper was going on and on about her brother Maria smirked Alice wasn't caring **

**"CASPER SHUT UP I SEE THE FUTURE! I KNOW WHAT JASPER WAS! OK I KNOW EVERY THING ABOUT HIM! MAYBE HE LEFT FOR THE WAR IS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" god if Alec or Jasper was here they would be mad at her Maria just smirked and said nothing Jane looked at Alice **

**"If I yelled like that my power would of been on every one except Isabella." Caius smirked after that then Alice and I had a vision**

**_***VISION****_**

**_"Alice she's my little sister you have to respect that I was her roll model and the fact that she's my twin you should of called me instead of yelling at her in a public place she had enough of that."_**

**_"Fine side with her. Im done." then she walks off into the throne room  
_**

**_***End VISION***_**

**Me and Alice looked at each other then at Casper**

**"Casper can I talk to you?"**

**"Yes my queen." **

**"Go into a different store guys Caius stay with me plz." they left. Caius looked at me then he looked at Casper**

**"You wouldn't want to ruin your brother's happy life would you?"**

**"You mean his bitchy wife yes I would. And I would to any one else that's steps in my brothers way too." I looked at Caius he put her in a death position **

**"So do you wanna say that sentence again. Cause I would love to kill you seen your soul mate isn't here. You won't have much say against us. Considering were higher. And if we get in the way. Your life will be misrable ok? So lets enjoy some mall time got it." Caius let her out of the death position and we walked to the store every one bowed when they saw me and Caius enter. I saw that guy the last me and Heidi were here. I flinched Caius saw it and looked at every one **

**"Get up." they did and they looked at us Caius growled I couldn't under stand why as to what made him do that but then again this place was filled with mostly male vampire and im their Goddess not so well being in a place like this Jane and the rest of the guard came in behind us and they were all screaming at once Caius commanded her to stop which she did lucky and I felt like I was gonna faint weather it was because i got 20 new powers and i was gonna have power coma or the fact that Jane used hers when im standing infront of her **

**"Blood Caius." then I fainted I knew Caius was holding me I wasn't sure who was getting the blood i needed when i smelled the blood i was dizzy and couldn't focus right i knew Caius was making me drink and i was glad that i was in his arms instead of some one else as my real soul mate at that thought i boltted up and i felt so bad i looked at the very pretty Anthenadora and i mumbled sorry after sorry until Caius shut my mouth with his hands Anthea was shocked that I said that over and over to her i mean she has to be going through some pain i know she left him and thats when they came to see if i was still human of course i was because the day they came i was sleeping from depression since Edward cheated on me with a blonde bitch named Stacy she was new in our school me and Edward was engaged when i found him 4 years ago on that bed with that bitch i said "wow and after you said you wouldn't do that with me until we were married i wonderr how the family actually likes a mind reader/lier?" then i walked out of his room Alice came home from hunting after that and i left with out an other word i didnt go to school ad i wouldn't answer his calls and locked the window i didn't want to see him after that the night that two days later my fate came and i was more than happy to serve them i would listen to them they didnt change me right away i was working for them as a human but inside the throne and the Royal's chambers Caius liked when i cleaned his Chamber's he was always in there watching me to but like i said he loved me and I didn't know about it then. The last time I cleaned his chamber's was a day in half before Edward came and wanted me back since i was in the throne serving blood to the Royals he looked at me and grabbed me by the arm said i was coming home with him. Caius stood up from his throne order Felix and Demetri to get Edward. They did and Caius came to me and claimed me his litterally screamed at Edward causing every one to flinch from his anger. I was the only calm one I told them to stop let go of him they listened to me i told him to get out of this place he no longer shall be here he talked backed saying i come with him Caius had enough by then and he kissed me passoinatly then he said he was sorry for the pain of 3 days and thats when i was changed. When i woke up from my faint thingy I was in Cauis's chamber's with every one in it Marcus was even here with my step brother Caius growled and when I smelled the air I knew why he growled my step brother's blood was AB positive**


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally got a beta my fans i'm sorry for it to be NO PUNCTUATION'S AT ALL it's a habit my teachers actually have to help me and i was talking to one of them she said that putting no punctuations on anything or have a hard time doing so its a disabillty i was shocked but shes been a teacher for 35 years so yeah she also teaches at all levels and she knows alot more than any one i know. **

**vampire chick13**

**_Prevouilsy:_**

_**When i woke up from my faint thingy I was in Cauis's chamber's with every one in it Marcus was even here with my step brother Caius growled and when I smelled the air I knew why he growled my step brother's blood was AB positive.

* * *

**_

**Caius's Pov**

**I looked at Marcus like what the fuck **

**"Caius hunnie, it's more like a glare of what the fuck ok." she kissed me **

**"It doesn't matter love. The child shouldn't be in this room right now. Felix or someone get her AB positive Blood. Under stand nothing else." Jane went I looked at Alec he nodded and followed Isabella looked hurt for a second **

**"Isabella love, are you ok?" she looked at me with venom tears coming down her face I hugged her and the door flew open and revaled the Whitlock twins Bella flinched when they entered they were mainly staring at me Aro and Marcus went out. Along with the guard i hissed they shut the door **

**"What do you want? Who gave you permission to come in here? And why are you in here?" they looked at Bella then me like i was being hunted Bella looked at them and hissed**

**"Jasper pick a side hers or Alice. You know that if you leave Alice Maria would love to be with you considering her past with you and if you do kill him the gaurd's would kill you both and your family as i been changing the rules so kill him every one that you know but the coven im living in will die so think before you act there's a title ethier you or Maria will have it but we cant call you that unless..." Alec walked through the door with Jane i looked at him and he stuck his thumbs up meaning she didn't posion it. He handed it to her and looked at Casper i smirked they been taught better and Jane saw and looked at Jasper and Alice came in and looked at Bella and smiled and mouthed Thank you and hugged her while Jasper was still fixed on plotting how to kill me and Alice screamed **

**"MARIA, JASPER IS GONNA KILL HIMSELF IF YOU DONT RETRIVE HIM NOW" we all flinched after that and Maria came in and pulled Jasper out by the ear

* * *

**

**Bella's pov  
**

**"Did you have to scream? And why couldn't you do that?" I asked and Caius looked t her like shes crazy which I knew the truth she is **

**"I would like to explain that to all of the royals please." i nodded **

**"Can we stay here? Because shes still weak from her power coma. And she wont be able to walk to far. So will you go and get them?" she nodded and left Caius got up from the bed which i have no clue why im still here i feel fine but Caius probably wants Carlise to check me before i move again I wondered what my out fit was its neon purple silk camisole and silk pants with neon pink hearts both has lacey designs on the hems so cute it would make any guy worship the Voltori then the others came in and Caius came back to me from the balcony/ glass door i recommened it because i love how i sparkle and Caius really likes how i look in the moon light and sparkly **

**"Ok Alice start explaining." she nodded**

**"If any one calls me/ family any thing he gets like that his inner beast comes out Peter and Charlotte whom you all met listens to him more than anything and when peter runs his mouth he gets like that but when Peter runs his mouth it's like he should shut up and yet he doesn't so he gives him a punishment and they say nothing they bow to him and call him the God of War its like they know what will happen if you say one wrong word with him he flipps. If i did what Maria did I would of gotten abused hes like those old fashion ones like older than Edward Bella thats what i mean he thinks that were his slaves..." i breffly remembered his story and i gasp of course he would make them act like slaves he was a Confederate meaning he wanted slaves I gasp again and got out of bed and went to find Jasper I used Demetri's gift and he was in the training room with Maria I went there and i saw it was true he is the War God **

**"Major, Killing her wont do much for you." he dropped her and bowed to me **

**"Im sorry my queen I couldn't control it this time." **

**"That's fine but not on my land you don't. You know how possive us Gods get right." he nodded and Maria moved wiched caused him to hiss**

**"Major don't harm her."**

**"My queen, I've always wanted to be her death since shed changed me." I sent him waves of calmness to him while he was glaring at her**

**"Major, come back to me." I snapped i was getting frustrated with him**

**"Sorry my queen." i nodded **

**"Major your the God of War and yet you hang out with repulsive animal drinkers why you as the God of War shouldn't be near that I'll call Peter and Charlotte for you so they can help you and Alice to fight get you back as the real you. Think about it do you waant to go through school for another year or do you want control of the American grounds? Us Gods must not think that were weak and has low control for blood around humans. Listen to me I know Alice isn't your true mate you've been with her so you can have sexual things thats what you did with her. And shes not you mate correct only me and Marcus knows but were afraid to let her go she'll never let you down. As a true southern boy you are you'll bened the vampire rules and they will be afraid of you. Why let that family crush you. They did that to me I belive Alice was the person Edward cheated on me with must you still..." Peter and Charlotte flew in here after that they looked at us then at Maria Peter bowed to me Charlotte just followed her mate but she bowed to both of us **

**"Does the other royals know your here?" he looked horrified and his feelings were a mixture of betray and shame Charlotte's were just shame Jasper growled and with a snap he was the God of War and all feelings were earsed and Jasper's were the strongest I decided to Jump in **

**"Major." He dropped him and turned around and bow to me relief was thick in the air after that betrayal was still around **

**"Peter come here." he came to me I took his hand and what he did was scream at the other royals about them not being true to their words his power told him I let go of his hand and i laughed **

**"How does that portray betrayal against the Major whose still is seething?" he looked at him and i felt the need to explain **

**"He yelled at the other Royals saying he only follow your commands and the real Vampire Goddess of course that left Caius seething and Peter you better do something before he enters this..." he came in before i finished the sentence**

**"YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THE CHOICES WHO CARES IF YOUR UNDER THE COMMANDS OF THAT FILTHY ANIMAL DRINKER WHO THINKS HE IS THE..." i cut him off with a kiss and looked at Jasper who serouily wants to kill i took that as an oppertunity **

**"Major,you could always go back to your old lifestyle and have fun with if Heidi would love to teach you how to get back to normal." he looked sad his feelings were the same i went to him and touched his scars on his arm**

**"Think of these as victory marks." I was gonna get him to brake **

**"Look at what the _Cullen's _did to you look at what Alice did to you. Your her mate." and the humans just arrived and his blood lust was thier his thoughts were his beast and the Jasper the _Cullen's _made him i decided he needed another push **

**"Major do you want this coven to be scarred of you. Think about it your the highest rank in Twin Bounded and Aro is the lowest bring that lower Jasper hunt undo what those filthy animal killers did your a God." every one left but us and that topped it off he flew to the throne room with me on trail

* * *

**

**Jasper's pov**

**Bella got me back to my normal self I have no clue why but i drained a human and Alice screamed after that Bella drinks from a goblet AB positive blood Felix always gets her that Peter smirked when i came in contact with the human Bella had pride coming from her every one in the throne was happy that i drunk from a human when they were cleaned up i felt lust towards me I knew it wasn't Alice because shes upstairs dry sobbing Bella was right what a bitch if she was my mate she would of been trying to undo what Bella opened up I walked up to Chelsea and kissed her Bella being my sister in our God society she Smirked and came to me as Chelsea just liked blood from my chin I moaned her lust was so pure and so hot it was like she was bagging me to fuck her **

**"Wanna fuck her?" I growled **

**"Put a sock in it I don't do it on purpose and I would like to see you get through the guar..." Peter hand a hand around her mouth **

**"Get your damn ass hand off my mate i didn't give you permission to touch her." then he was on the floor in pain I smirked I knew bella was playin' so it didn't matter **

**"Wow Peter you could get your self killed with that power of yours." He growled at me and I went for him put Chelsea put a hand on me I turned around her lust was back **

**"Jasper don't later you'll regret it hes like you brother so don't worry about him." so soft Bella smirked so i had my comment in  
**

**"I never lusted after a dog." she growled **

**"He has a name."**

**"Whats that Fido" every one was laughing even Caius I knew the doggs name Jacob Black also known as the vampire fucker **

**"Jacob. Black. Never. Fucked. Me." **

**"No he didn't but he sure did to your Best friend" then Alice entered Peter and Charlotte came to me and the other guards were around me and Bella Peter never liked Alice so hatred was think i the air Caius looked uncomforable with Bella around the guards like that. Alice looked at me and growled Peter tooked that as an invite he went to her and brought her to me in a death grip **

**"Since when have you known about me and Jacob?" Peter smirked and Charlotte laughed so did Bella the royals also did and so of the other guard they knew what Peter's power was yet none of us said anything**

**"Answer my question."**

**"Why should he?"**

**"Because im his wife." Peter looked at me i nodded**

**"Actually you bitch your not he just met you at a restruant and you call him your mate so really you should shut up now and why don't you ask that dog to imprint on you and make your life easier for ya. Ya ain't much to him any more Bella showed him what you and that animal killing family did to him hes a Major and also known as God of War you can't take him down with out me and Charlotte ya should know that but then again ya only cared for shopping heres what a REAL southern guy wants..." i cut him off **

**"I don't think she would want to know Peter." he looked back at me and sorrow washed through him i projected forgiveness to him he whispered to Charlotte **

**"Major is in a good mood he for gave me with his power." i hit him in the back of his head **

**"Stupid." Bella laughed it made every one at ease I looked at her she came to me and hugged me and she had pride coming from her **

**"Human blood drinkers and the stupid pixie bitch i want you all to meet my brother the God of War also known as Major if he was turnned properly he would have all the same powers as me which means shield and copping them so i also feel like he should stay here and sit behind the brothers and Alec with me. Hes well trained me and him could never go in battle against each other or there would be a war with a bad outcome so Jasper take this as in opportunity to regain every thing you once had." i get a throne i get guards and i get to be higher than the brothers hell yes im in **

**"Yes!" she had an evil smile and she looked down at Alice**

**"Alice your going to make a ball hosted here for the Gods and the new prince invite every Vampire there is please color of the theme purple, red, and black." Alice nodded and walked out of the throne room as she did that the other _Cullens _i caught on with saying their name in distaste that i wouldn't know what to call them when i actually get sent somewhere Caius came to Bella and stood beside her Peter and Charlotte were glaring at them but really protective of me  
**

**"What do you want _Cullens_?" I glared at Peter then he got yelled at by Caius  
**

**"SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK UNLESS ANY OF US SAY DAMN IT." he got comforted by Bella hushing him and kissing him they are so much better than her and Edward he growled at me and Peter and Charlotte hissed back also being in the Volturi would cause me to be stronger than what i was and untouchable which would be good **

**"Shut up Cullen YOUR REAL MATE IS RIGHT BESIDE YOU" i hit him and Caius started to get his anger up their**

**"Peter shut up for the last time or your gonna meet death got me" he froze yeah didn't think so  
**

**"Yes sire." I'm gonna love this new position damn control over the vampires that been in war oh wait that would also mean the Cullens too awsome thank you Bella for getting in trouble with James coven how is Victoria alive still then if we went into war with her i gasp**

**"You let Victoria escape when her and Riley fought you and Seth why?" Bella didn't even register that of course my mind would though Edward promised Bella protection from Victoria **

**"Why did you let her go were you not trained enough or something i trained you all like i was im even teaching the guards right now so you rather have Bella a human under our race and not knowing her destiny whats wrong with you?" Bella froze Peter and Charlotte looked at me knowing i was in an other war for a human that is my sister in God's blood and damn it im gonna kill that bitch thats in the new born chambers i got off the risers and went to the basement Peter and Charlotte followed me Bella looked at me and i felt pride from her and pain if i was gonna guess the pain was towards Edward while the pride was for me what shocked me was that Emmett came to and i sware i saw Bella cry blood which means something been bothering her and then i knew she doesn't want to tare my family apart I stop **

**"Peter Charlotte Kill her for me and come back Emmet if you want to go then go ahead." they nodded i went back to Bella and hugged her she doesn't get to ruin her perfect face with blood tears that shouldn't come to her maybe to me but not her shes my sister she will never deserve to cry like that i knew Caius wanted to comfort her but with me around its impossible **

**"I don't want to tare your family apart " I sighed i knew this **

**"Bella you know i've never fitted in with that family you know i would do fine here with Chelsea and..." i cant beilive i said Chelsea do i feel something for her hmm strange Marcus came to me and hugged me and smiled that shocked me**

**"Chelsea what did she do to you to deserve you love?" I knew whose voice it was with out even looking**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally got a beta my fans i'm sorry for it to be NO PUNCTUATION'S AT ALL it's a habit my teachers actually have to help me and i was talking to one of them she said that putting no punctuations on anything or have a hard time doing so its a disabillty i was shocked but shes been a teacher for 35 years so yeah she also teaches at all levels and she knows alot more than any one i know. **

**vampire chick13**

**_Prevouilsy:_**

**"I don't want to tare your family apart " I sighed i knew this **

**"Bella you know i've never fitted in with that family you know i would do fine here with Chelsea and..." i cant beilive i said Chelsea do i feel something for her hmm strange Marcus came to me and hugged me and smiled that shocked me**

**"Chelsea what did she do to you to deserve you love?" I knew whose voice it was with out even looking**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's pov**

**"What do you want Alice?"**

**"I came in here to tell the Royals that were leaving Anthenadora wants to stay longer with Edward and Shes getting close to Micheal "**

**"Ok good to know leave God of War stays with us that simple hes my brother in a God way that you wont understand so leave." Alice looked at me one more time then left and i was glad **

**"La mia Regina può ho il suo perdono per essere una puntura a mio ex-moglie?" (A/N: My Queen may i have your forgiveness for being a prick to my ex wife?)**

**"Yeah Jasper you can and talk to Casper i don't think she likes me any more or Caius for that matter." i nodded then Peter and Charlotte looked at me like some thing bad is going to happen they knew i caught the look they gave me Bella looked at them too **

**"Major, our Queen i don't think we can win against the population of the vampires." me and Bella looked at Maria i start to pace  
**

**"What?" Bella nodded**

**"Make some newborns and train them with Peter and Charlotte and train some other guard members to. Peter how much are there?"Caius just entered and he went to Bella and Kissed her**

**"2000 Major." **

**"Shit thats a huge race we could die easy." Cauis looked at me Maria put her hand on my shoulder **

**"But we took out a thousand before you took out 500 of them and it was like peter had the rest with the God of War around no one can stop us were stronger now and we have the upper hand the whole place will be with us."**

**"Yeah Major shes right and Bella will be fighting to no matter what and if she does Caius will so don't worry." then Edward and Anetha came in we looked at them while i was pacing Edward seen me like this when the new borns were attacking the Cullens **

**"Jasper whats wrong?" **

**"I cant think of a damn plan. Some one get Alice here NOW."Edward was one the phone right after that and Casper came in holding Alec's hand i looked at her and she knew something was wrong **

**"Why would you need Alice Jasper you have me and Peter?"**

**"My queen hes stressed out Alice is going to help the others"**

**"What are you guys talking about and should i inform the other brothers?"**

**"Caius hunnie umm i had a vision and Peter knows that the whole Vampire race is turnning on us." he looked at Maria **

**"Why does every one look at me Jasper created them i told him to any ways i really only did him and some others. So tell him to."**

**"If i go out there to change people then some vampire will see me and yes i can kill easy but he or she will have back ups so why don't you Maria they wouldn't expect you to be teamin' up with me in any war again and if you do it then you won't get caught. And any other Vampire would think your goin' against us even though Bella don't trust you but your gonna have to do this for us. Please Maria if you really want me to ill get down on my knees and beg you i will."**

**"Fine and no offense to any one but hes really cute when he does that." i got up and went to Bella she had a smirk on her face UH OH not good **

**"If your good and listen to what Jasper says you might get a chance with him." i looked at her **

**"Ok. When do you want me to start?" **

**"Now and ask Heidi for help lure the humans in here first then create them. Ok?" she nodded then went out **

**"Jasper i can heal the bite marks if you want them to leave your body."**

**"And thats coming from the same person that told me they are my success in the New born Wars yeah ok Bella." i shouldn't of said that i was jumped by Caius which caused me to turn into the Major in me i flipped him off of me and held him by his neck before i did any thing else i heard a voice in my mind  
**

**_'Major think about who he is and what is wife is. Think about it hes only up set because you made a nasty comment. Major are you really ready to die once you kill him my new born instincts will kick in and i know you'll end me let him go please.' _i dropped him and hissed i felt shock from Peter and Charlotte **

**"Like i could kill him." i retorted to them they knew Aro and Marcus and Bella would have my ass**

**"No just i would in case you didn't know they are to wrapped up in my step brother to even noticed what goes on in here."then Hiedi and Maria came back in and led them straight into the new born chambers**

**"Maria i will change them. Just led them down there and bring more. Your gonna be the trainer with all of them. Ok?" **

**"Yes Major." good **

**"Major when you change them let me know so i know which ones hold power ok."**

**"Yes my queen." Peter looked fazed i looked at him for the longest time and when he came back he bowed to me **

**"God of war your not gonna like what i know right now forgive me."shit will hit the fan since he called me that name he knows when to call me what and so does Char but that name means ill let my inner beast take control Caius knew that and went to make bella sit on his lap he even told me to take a throne i took the middle of course Bella started to laugh but she didn't say anything after she composed herself **

**"Ares, I present you with a tratior." he pointed at Alec Bella and Caius were shock and so was Jane i knew she wanted to talk but she afraid of me and thats ok her brother doesn't seem to mind the fact that im growlin' at him **

**"Felix and Demetri bring him here." they did Bella stood up and went to him after that she growled after she had contact with him **

**"MAYBE IT SHOULD OF BEEN JANE INSTEAD OF YOU I TRUSTED AS MY SON THEN YOU _BETRAY_ ME AND THE REST OF THIS CASTLE JUST BECAUSE YOUR MATE IS IN A DIFFERENT COVEN" i let my inner beast come out at that one word i hate the most Peter and Char knew it too and Maria they knew i hated  
**

**"EXCUSE ME BUT HIS MATE IS MY SISTER SHE BELONGS TO THIS COVEN! Demetri find her and bring her back! Peter go with him and make sure she gets her ass back in here shes not leavin' me with out a single goodbye again shes only 14 get her the fuck back in here right now." **

**"Yes Sire, If i could say were she is it would be with the Cullens Sire." i nodded and hissed of course she will leave with them Peter knew me **

**"Actually Peter im goin to get her back your comin and so is Char and Alec. He won't be out of my site." he nodded i got off of Aro's throne after that  
**

**"I called our airlines Jasper." i nodded**

**"Thank you Bella, and tell Felix his mate is a good kisser." he growled at me and launched himself at me of course my demon came out and i had him down on the ground under neath me **

**"Wanna try that again fucker?" **

**"No Master Jasper i don't." **

**"Ok then your now comin' with me." he nodded and left the room to go and pack three mintues has passed every one was done and Peter and Char were comin' they knew im full in charge of they group i have with me the Volturi took the other cars we got to the Air port with them waiting for our arival once we got out i went on the plane first then Peter and Char the rest came after word **

**"Demetri were is she?" **

**"Vancoover Canada sir." good take us there then with that we headed off  


* * *

**

sorry for being late on this one love ya i kinda was more focus on my other story War Goddess check it out

review Please


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally got a beta my fans i'm sorry for it to be NO PUNCTUATION'S AT ALL it's a habit my teachers actually have to help me and i was talking to one of them she said that putting no punctuations on anything or have a hard time doing so its a disabillty i was shocked but shes been a teacher for 35 years so yeah she also teaches at all levels and she knows alot more than any one i know. **

**vampire chick13**

**_Prevouilsy:_**

_**"Ok then your now comin' with me." he nodded and left the room to go and pack three mintues has passed every one was done and Peter and Char were comin' they knew im full in charge of they group i have with me the Volturi took the other cars we got to the Air port with them waiting for our arival once we got out i went on the plane first then Peter and Char the rest came after word **_

_**"Demetri were is she?" **_

_**"Vancoover Canada sir." good take us there then with that we headed off

* * *

**_**Alec's Pov**

**"Alec!"i flinched knowing who it was i went in the place were he was and bowed **

**"Yes sir?" he sensed my fear it was obouis that he did **

**"Why were you going to betray us?" **

**"Sir i was never planing on it but my mate told me to be on the winning side when i realized you were gonna be on the side with my coven i wanted to kill her but she left before then. And i don't think you would of liked me if i did kill your sister Master." he nodded**

**"You guess right. Alec she got taught by Maria also. She knows how to play with the feelings because of me. She knows her brother is the most feared and she knows whatever side im on will always win." i nodded he was right and plus you have to agree with him for most things any ways Peter came up behind me it was easy to tell by the look the major was giving them and good stuff like that **

**"Alec stay beside me at all times got me and do not leave my side ill show you what is is like to be a REAL vampire." i nodded and sat at his feet Peter looked at me like im some type of treat for him **

**"Since when does he get to be your protector my lord?" **

**"Since i said so. Peter who gives the commands?"**

**"You do." i smirked which i got knocked up along the side of the head **

**"Alec quit it im only tryin this one time any ways " **

**"Yes my lord." Peter smirked again i hissed which set him off **

**"PETER AND ALEC!" Peter bowed his head whlie i got a limb torn off **

**"Alec you will follow by my rules and right now your far from ..." Peter cut him off **

**"Yes i do my lord." **

**"Then why did you interupt me?" he bowed his head again **

**"Sorry my lord we only have 3hours left on the plane." he nodded then left **

**"You won't get this back yet." then Isabella transported in here i bowed **

**"Alec please leave us." i left after that i saw Peter near Charlotte and i hissed he justed smirked**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"So you tore off a lib ill do it to Peter and Charlotte if you do that again." he nodded

"You know sis you can be real frightenin' at times." i just laughed

"Thats coming from the god of war."

"So and your point " wow only he would be like that

"Can you kill some of the Cullens get a head start in the war?" he looked at me like i was crazy which i probly am but still i wanted to win of course i knew we would win but it depends on what Alice does when we get there i was looking at him for a while i used Marcus's power and i saw his mate Rentena

"What guards do you have right now?"

"The evil twins Felix, Chelsea and that shield girl." i looked at him then rolled my eyes

"Rentena is that sheild girl named by the way."

"Like you would know."

"I know every Vampire our other brother and sisters havent been created yet but one day we will find them." he looked at me

"could you change me human then change me back?"

"Yes i can and yes all of your scars will still be on you. Like you said when i was human vampire venom only leaves scars."

"Can we do this when i go and get my adopted sister?" i nodded

"Why do you care so much for her?"

"When i was human she was the one there for me. When i went to war she cried for three days straight i came home five days before my change. She ran away. She was like my twin she was the best sister. When i killed my parents out of blood lust, she was there and she was vampire i asked her who changed her when she said Alec from the Volturi. I went to Maria and told her the royaltywas in th e south she fond Peter and told me to change him i did the other southern covens died and hers went living i guess it had to do with Casper." his history always amazed me he always told me about his time in Wars and what happen who should of won that was always the funny one.

"If my coven would of went against the Volturi then we would of one." of course always the side that hes on a knock came at the door i knew it was Peter

"Come in Peter." he did he bowed his head at the both of us

"My Gods i've come to inform you that we are here in Seattle." i nodded

"Thank you Peter." he walked away and shut the door

"You ready sis?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING WHISHING OH I DO OWN CASPER THOUGH**

**_Prevouilsy:_**

**_"If my coven would of went against the Volturi then we would of one." of course always the side that hes on a knock came at the door i knew it was Peter_**

**_"Come in Peter." he did he bowed his head at the both of us_**

**_"My Gods i've come to inform you that we are here in Seattle." i nodded_**

**_"Thank you Peter." he walked away and shut the door_**

**_"You ready sis?"

* * *

_**

Jasper's POV

**So we got off the plane of course me and Bella were first so no worries right well wrong it turns out half of the guard hasn't fed in two weeks so me and Bella got pissed off you could tell she tried to keep her power in cause next thing you know every huamn and every vampire but us was on the ground in pain **

**"IZZY" she stopped at that name every vampire was looking at us but i didn't care she let up the humans and Peter and Charlotte but for the Volturi stayed on the ground Peter taped my shoulder i knew after that we made a problem **

**"Isabella Merie Holygrave. Stop it don't expose both of us." she let them up and ran to the bath room i knew why too i called our actual last name out and she misses our parents like crap so that was wrong of me. I went after her and walked in girls looked at me and they had sick emotions LUST like i want it from them then they left with out a word and Bella looked at me **

**"You would come in here." she smiled **

**"Im sorry i know how you feel about our parents i haven't seen them since i left for the Civil War." **

**"Its fine lets go." then we went out and Peter and Charlotte were by the door the rest of them were no where to be found i looked at Peter **

**"Finding a rental car thats big enough for all of us." i nodded and Bella was under my arm then they found one we went out and we got in Peter and Charlotte were in last Bella was crying in my arms i felt like shit using that name now i thought she wouldn't mind so i used our mind link**

**_'Bella are you ok i feel like crap now' _she looked at me and smiled and nodded **

**"Your not gonna tell Caius are you?"she gave me an evil look then pulled her phone out and she texted him she told him that i needed a punishment and that it should be from him his reply was he can't do much to me because hes scared of me and my coven i laughed Isabella growled then i stopped Peter looked at me like i was insane too soon for my liking we were at the Cullen's place me and Isabella were out first i told Peter and Charlotte to pack my things and then we went in they were seated in way for a fight i smirked and i saw another human Bella saw that and growled  
**

**"My vampires, how did you find this human surely it isn't for Alice?" she hissed i step up to Bella she was my actual sister so if she and Alice did fight i will help her instead of Alice **

**"My bitchy queen..." i growled i even knew who said it with out looking i was disgusted in her for calling my actual sister that Bella seemed fazed when i tasted her emotions it was bloodlust which is werid for her she went to the human and bit him on the neck and she drained him Alice and Casper were trying to pull her off but she just drained him when she was done she came back to me and the others Casper lunged for Bella but instead i was protecting her and Cauis was randomly here so i let Caius protect while i ripped Casper apart i was pissed when i heard foot steps i looked at then they dropped what ever they had and bowed the Volturi bowed to Isabella walked over to me and hugged me the Cullen's were confused but when i turned to get their actual emotions they bowed at me Caius even had his head bowed i was shocked yet worried i was gonna be the God of War more then any thing **

**"Jazzy come back to me i need advice for you." i looked down at her she had the cutest puppy face with her eyes it just seemed natural for her i nodded **

**"Get up." they did and Caius was looking at Bella and me i smirked and kissed Bella's head and lead her back to Caius he just looked at me **

**"Why did i bow to you?" Bella hugged him **

**"We'll tell you later, Cullen's if i see another human in this coven you'll all die." then we walked out **

**"Jasper treats Peter and Charlotte like shit why are they even his friends?" we walked right back into that house and Bella wen in with us and Me and Peter along with Charlotte and Bella went to them and tore them to shreds when Aentheadora walked in the door every thing stopped Peter him having Edward put him down and she went to him and looked at Bella and Me **

**"Queen, Major what made you guys do this?Im sorry they did that." i felt like shit now i know why Isabella was a hard headed god she had to be for these type of People when every thing froze but us two it made us wonder if our parents are here which they are they appeared in front of us we both gasp and bowed **

**"Get up our dear children." we did and we both gulped and looked at each other we haven't been home in YEARS and especially for me since they sent me to help in the Civil War and the Vampire Wars i went on vaction and im still on it now Isabella just got to were her place was needed unlike me its was weird how they were standing infront of us with every emotion they have the most i felt from them would be Proud  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys**

**THERE'S THIS STORY I FORGET THE NAME OF IT BUT I KNOW HOW IT GOES ITS NOT MINE ITS A JASPER AND BELLA/Bella gets abused by Maria and Victoria Charlotte helps to Peter Charlotte is dead Charlotte Saved Bella's life and she told bella to find the MAJOR and his Captin and she does but she is badly wounded she is still human Peter finds her in a dark alley while he is hunting DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED IF SO LET ME KNOW I REALLY LOVE THAT BEFORE I COULD AT IT TO MY FAVORITES MY DAD CLEARED MY HISTORY ON MY LABTOP SO HELP ME FIND THIS AND ILL DO YOU A FAVOR IN RETURN ILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW IN A MESSAGE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ANY OF MY STORIES! THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU GUYS  
**

**~vampirechick~**

**WAR GODESS**

**CRAZY VAMPIRES**

**SLAVE FOR YOU **

**my other stories  
**

_**Prevouilsy:**_

_**"Queen, Major what made you guys do this?Im sorry they did that." i felt like shit now i know why Isabella was a hard headed god she had to be for these type of People when every thing froze but us two it made us wonder if our parents are here which they are they appeared in front of us we both gasp and bowed **_

_**"Get up our dear children." we did and we both gulped and looked at each other we haven't been home in YEARS and especially for me since they sent me to help in the Civil War and the Vampire Wars i went on vaction and im still on it now Isabella just got to were her place was needed unlike me its was weird how they were standing infront of us with every emotion they have the most i felt from them would be Proud.**_

* * *

Izzy's POV

To say the least I was shock my actual parents are right infront of me and my real brother I missed them so much I notcied Jasper was nervous though I knew why he told Peter our life story and its one of the rules that you don't really I have no say when it come to them but I have every say with the vampires and Jasper has a say in war our brothers and sisters don't have say to them but what ever they are a god of they do me and Jasper were always the close ones no matter what it was werid our parents looked like they were ready to scold us on what we just did and to be honest my race shouldn't be treating me like shit Jasper is my REAL brother im gonna protect him while he does for me infact if jasper don't meet his mate before they war he would protect me and so will Caius which is werid ill have two People protecting me

"Mom Dad what are you doing out here?"

"Isabella Jasper why did you do this?" I looked at Jasper i wasn't quiet sure what happened only thing i know is that i was getting attack and Jasper was the God of war

"Mom dad Isabella had bloodlust so she attacked a human that is my EX's soulmate she didn't know that when she was done with draining him she came back to me but Casper and Alice attacked her and since shes my sister im going to protect her no matter what the rest i don't remember i think my Demon came out opps i mean My inner god." they nodded and i remember from there so i finished it off

"Truth to be told Ares did come out and yes he did slaughter or tried to but a vampire named Aenthadora stopped us and asked why we did what we did jasper was still Ares when you came." they nodded and unfroze Peter Jasper was nervous at that

"Young man how do you know my children?" Peter looked at Jasper then at me

"My Gods i assure you that your secret has been safe with me since Jasper has told he did tell me i was honestly worshiping the rooms he was in and the ground he walks on." Jasper laughed at that

"Which is why half of the newborns thought you were insane but they figured it out. Even Maria couldn't yet to this day she still doesn't understand our relation ship." its werid how us three actually do act like were real brothers and sisters i know i am Jaspers but not Peters my mom looked at me

"Isabella you knew about them the whole time?" i looked at her

"Mother Peter was changed while the Civil War was going on i was still with you guys... OH MY GOSH I DID NOW ABOUT THEM!" and that would be my werid rant yet this year i mean honestly im a vampire queen/Goddess i should of known my brother told Peter about us but it just slipped my mind which is very hard to get us Gods to do I looked at Jasper who backed away from me and Peter followed his movement i smirked and clicked my hands a fire cage was around them

"Mother Father ill take it from here." they nodded and left every thing unfroze they looked at me then at the two fuck ups Caius tried to open it he got brunt

"If vampires are highly flammable why the hell would you do what you just did?" i looked at Caius like what the fuck i wasd very upset that he stuck his hand in fire

"Let me see the burn." he showed me it i blew and kissed it and it disappeared I looked at Jasper and Peter

"You two fuckers will explain why the hell that slipped my mind Later." they nodded i wasn't gonna let them out jsut yet

"Dora we did that because they made us pissed and you know better not to piss me or Jasper off well they did that so im sorry we didn't burn any of them yet though we did do it to Casper." Alec walked in at that time and hissed Caius looked at him i put my hand on him

"Caius don't do anyting rash he should of known not to make us mad." then he dropped to his knees

"My queen i have failed you please for give me?" as i was thinking about that Jasper and Peter at the same time decided to sigh i growled at them as much as i love them i wasnt puting up with thier shit when Charlotte came in she noticed what was going on and bowed yeah it feels good to be a queen at times i smirked

"You could be less of a bitch." Caius was on her after that who would of ever thought Miss Perfect Seer would call me that and to say i was her best friend at one time really Caius brought her to me in a death position i smirked Caius eas ready to pull her apart

"Alice you never learn." Carlise was in distrought i rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper i let him out of the fire cage and told him to end Alice he literally got on his knees to not make him do so as much as i love him he has to do it I shook my head no he or she isn't getting away with it i was upset

"Jasper i know that your my brother and all but really you can do this your a natural killer in war you don't care for them why is different to Alice is it because she helped you out of your hard times?

"Yes i owe her my life." Cauis decided to join in

"If she was your life then why are you going to live with us and if its because of the will be held prisoner until Bella says you can come out of it. I doubt Bella will let your sire end your life you mean nothing ti Maria you were jsut a really good pet of hers." i can not believe Caius just said that to my actual brother if Jasper does something to him ill get Maria on him.


	14. Chapter 14

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys**

**THERE'S THIS STORY I FORGET THE NAME OF IT BUT I KNOW HOW IT GOES ITS NOT MINE ITS A JASPER AND BELLA/Bella gets abused by Maria and Victoria Charlotte helps to Peter Charlotte is dead Charlotte Saved Bella's life and she told bella to find the MAJOR and his Captin and she does but she is badly wounded she is still human Peter finds her in a dark alley while he is hunting DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED IF SO LET ME KNOW I REALLY LOVE THAT BEFORE I COULD AT IT TO MY FAVORITES MY DAD CLEARED MY HISTORY ON MY LABTOP SO HELP ME FIND THIS AND ILL DO YOU A FAVOR IN RETURN ILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW IN A MESSAGE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ANY OF MY STORIES! THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU GUYS  
**

**~vampirechick~**

**WAR GODESS**

**CRAZY VAMPIRES**

**SLAVE FOR YOU **

**my other stories  
**

_**Prevouilsy:**_

_**"If she was your life then why are you going to live with us and if its because of the will be held prisoner until Bella says you can come out of it. I doubt Bella will let your sire end your life you mean nothing ti Maria you were jsut a really good pet of hers." i can not believe Caius just said that to my actual brother if Jasper does something to him ill get Maria on him.**_

* * *

Jasper pov

Im stuck in a cage of fire i can't do anything and nor can Peter we can die very easy and some how every thing i do always goes back to Maria i really hate that know knowing that she's alive not that i care i looked at Peter to see if he knew what we should do he shook his head my little sister never done this to me and all of the sudden mom and dad calls her out shes in Goddess mode what the hell

"Isabella you love me right?" she glared at me

"Im not letting you out if thats what you want and Alice doen't mean anything to you and nor did Casper." Alec growled when she said her name Felix and Demetri blocked her from him

"Isa please let us out." then the fire was closer to our bodies Char couldn't do nothing about it and she knew that she also knew that she shouldn't piss off a God or a Goddess well heres what happens when you do

"My Queen as my sire has said i knew he was something but i nevered question to what he really was. My queen with all do respect my sire has told you the truth. My sire will never lie to much if you really wan to know the truth and what he thinks about you. Isabella he is your brother? Yes why are you not protecting him like he did for you and all those years he was with you protecting you?" she stopped the fire but it was a metal one now i was fine with that one Isabella knew that i would still be alive well at least my soul but i was actually created a god in this body as well as Isa i knew when i saw my parents they were surpired that we still had our bodies our father was actually shocked that i still had mine and to be honest you think i would of died by now but no not true for me. As for Isa well she was still human and infact shes only two years old right now it amazed me how shes so controlled and so in her mind i have yet to see an newborn act every time i see her i smiled for shes the greatest newborn i've ever been around and she knows how to kill any vampire the way Maria taught me but more which makes me proud to call her my sister. She looked at me

"I know every thing your thinking and you can be such a girl some times Jazz honestly I love you and all but really your honestly shocked that im only two years old in vampire years."every one looked at her in shocked except the Volturi and Peter and me

"Are you sure i thought you were a couple years older than...Edward i thought i've met you somewhere when you were a vampire." i smirked of course they would say that she looked at me and nodded

"Shes a thousand and forty five years old how she was human that long i don't know. Shes called the Volturi Goddess because she is actually a goddess for that like i am for war we have so many brothers and sisters that we don't know half of them but me and Isa were the last two so were closer and im a thousand and forty seven. Only two years older than her but she knows she can out rule me as she is the Vampire God and im a War God if she corrects me in that well thats her problem..." she cut me off

"JASPER YOU ARE RAMBLING!"

"Sue me im not perfect!" she let me out of the cage and she lunged for me but i easily made that into a hug she smirked and Peter just rolled his eyes he knew we were really close

"Why don't you just have sex?" we looked at who said that and we saw our eldest brother the God of Elements we bowed knowing hes the next heir the vampires were just courios as to who he was they saw he was our higher thats all they knew nothing else we looked at him while we bowed

"Get up." we waited for why he was here i noticed he was also vampire and he gotten taller since the last time i saw him which was Jane and Alec's height


	15. Chapter 15

**First story be nice R&R PLZ I have bad spelling on some things sorry love you guys**

**~vampirechick~**

**WAR GODESS**

**CRAZY VAMPIRES**

**SLAVE FOR YOU **

**my other stories  
**

_**Prevouilsy:**_

**_"Sue me im not perfect!" she let me out of the cage and she lunged for me but i easily made that into a hug she smirked and Peter just rolled his eyes he knew we were really close_**

**_"Why don't you just have sex?" we looked at who said that and we saw our eldest brother the God of Elements we bowed knowing hes the next heir the vampires were just courios as to who he was they saw he was our higher thats all they knew nothing else we looked at him while we bowed_**

**_"Get up." we waited for why he was here i noticed he was also vampire and he gotten taller since the last time i saw him which was Jane and Alec's height _**

* * *

_Isabella's Pov _

"Benjamin! How are you why are you here?"

"What can't meet my baby sister's mate?" i pulled Caius up to me i new he bowed with me since i did the other vampires did

"Sure here Caius this is my eldest brother Benjamin. He hides in Eygpt." Caius got understanding in his eyes

"Hes part of that coven I didn't know he was your brother. When i first met him he just kept glaring at me and i couldn't understand why but now i do and im sorry for that were's Tia." I looked at Ben he met my mate before me i was shocked but i really should of known that he was a vampire he had the chance to met the royals for that i looked at him it looked like him and Jasper are having a scilent conversation i left them alone and i let Peter out of the cage

"Isa is it true that one vampire tried to harm you?" i looked at Jasper he came to me

"I...im not confortable talking about this Ben." he nodded and he froze the vamps i looked at him

"Isa who was it and is he here?"

"Edward and a vampire named James both tried to attack me i have a scar to prove one got close Jasper killed him for that. I know my vamps Ben can we please leave now i don't want to be here any more. When do you get crowned and are me and Jasper going to go to it and will you help us with that huge war coming up?" he came to me and hugged me in comfort he knew things were always hard on me and so did Jasper


	16. Chapter 16

**_"Edward and a vampire named James both tried to attack me i have a scar to prove one got close Jasper killed him for that. I know my vamps Ben can we please leave now i don't want to be here any more. When do you get crowned and are me and Jasper going to go to it and will you help us with that huge war coming up?" he came to me and hugged me in comfort he knew things were always hard on me and so did Jasper. _**

* * *

Jasper's Pov

i couldn't stand up for bella and i felt bad as much as i wanted to i couldn't because Ben was the one who degraded her and if you stand up to him your not gonna like what happens next hes the God of the elements the natural ones not the secondary thats why we have that many brothers and sisters any way **_it took me all my strength not to lash out _**

"Volturi and my coven out now!" they listened to me i went out behind them Peter waited for me by the last step and we took off to the plane i went right on back to Bella and Caius was here to i looked at him he nodded

"Jasper i can't stand him!"

"SHHHHH! We still haven't left the ground!"

"OPPS oh well he can sue me! NO ONE IS PERFECT LET ALONE US!" she was fired up it unnerved me to know that Ben might come on this plane in which he did and he was in here glaring at her i dare him once to touch her he'll met Ares if so

"Why didn't you say anything to Athena she was there?"

"I had no reason to."

"Oh so you go for the weakest one then Ben two words are for you they are FUCK YOU." then mom and dad came

"Isabella is everything ok?"She was glaring at Ben

"Yes mother though would you tell you younger sister that even though you weren't on earth i still had to watch over my kind when i was THREE YEARS OLD." which in our terms threes hundred and that's still young to be taking charge over her kind like that. mom looked at Ben then at us well really Bella but still she was in my lap

"Bella why are you fighting with him if you couldn't do anything about it then."

"How does me tellin' Peter about us have to do with shit what the fuck are all of you stupid?We have to tell our mate and back at that time though we promised we won't admit to it but we were lovers thanks to my sire so please for gods sake lets pretend Peter was my mate back then and Ben if you hurt Bella in any other way you haven't have fun walking on cruches to get the crown because if you do hurt her your gonna meet Ares and he doesn't like other men touching his sister in an abusive manner." bella smirked

"I'll use my powers on you." i smirked

"Im called the God of War in the Vampire world for a reason."

"So what?"  
"He'll be under my sheild stupid." he growled and Peter came in

"My Gods please for give Jasper i wold of found out any ways thanks to my power my Lords. If you want to blame anyone put it on me im the one who caused it." Bella hissed

"Peter you shouldn't apologize to these three they did nothing to you and you did nothing wrong as the Vampire Goddess for you being a vampire tells me that you don't know how to be with out Jasper properly. Peter i've watched you guys with each other and with out lets just a say a huge differance between those and Peter your Jasper's second in command correct?" he nodded

"Yes mam'm." she smiled when she heard that then got off of me

"Isab..."she had fire in her hands and she was ready to throw it at Ben but since it was fire he tried to turn against her which didn't happen she used her sheild and it bounced off and got him burnt

"I thought you knew better not to play with fire?Peter and Jasper do how come not you?" our parents left and Bella was looking at him

"Your just a little insacure girl who don't know crap about her kin..." this time he was cut off by me i was pissed he didn't need to say that i held him against the wall and Bella smirked

"Can you repeat that y kind stand up for there Goddess and my kind is honnored in having one so Ben what can your kind do that mine cant?Mine talks has feelings and oh yeah are kind is only Earth Water Fire and Air how are they suppose to talk excatly? Leave and don't come back unless me and Jasper approve." he left i turned to her and hugged her

"Im so proud of you!" she let me into her emotions and i sighed Peter left us to so i told back in my days of the Vampire Wars and how i almost came close to kill Caius but i didn't because something or now some one that im related to would be his mate he then knocked on the door and came in we both looked up and smiled i set Isa down and kissed her on the forehead she smiled i left to let them talk when i got out there every thing stopped talking even Peter and Char which never happens often i sat down and every one is still looking at me

"What are you all staring at?" Peter came up to me and whispered that im still Ares and he told me to pinch the bridge of my nose and count to ten i did i was calmed down i nodded to him and the conversations started again


	17. Chapter 17

_"Im so proud of you!" she let me into her emotions and i sighed Peter left us to so i told back in my days of the Vampire Wars and how i almost came close to kill Caius but i didn't because something or now some one that im related to would be his mate he then knocked on the door and came in we both looked up and smiled i set Isa down and kissed her on the forehead she smiled i left to let them talk when i got out there every thing stopped talking even Peter and Char which never happens often i sat down and every one is still looking at me_

_"What are you all staring at?" Peter came up to me and whispered that im still Ares and he told me to pinch the bridge of my nose and count to ten i did i was calmed down i nodded to him and the conversations started again _

Caius POV

Isabella and Jasper are my gods and im forced to like them well i love Isabella as a mate actually i am her mate Jasper is my brother in law when Ben yelled at Bella for not caring about her family in front of her kind it made me want to kill him but then Jasper litterally could of killed him with out a second thought i never knew the truth about him we've always called him Ares from when he was in the Southern Wars he took on a huge amount of vampires and he still lives to this day Isa always say that her brother Ares tells her that the south should of one if he wasn't pulled into the Vampire Wars right away he also said that what ever side he is on it wins always. Bella told me all that she could since im her mate it don't matter Jasper and Peter were different stories ones that i want to hurt Isabella and i were alone i this plane room i kissed her

"Caius lets have some fun." i nodded to her

"Alright but if Jasper yells at me for having fun with his sister im gonna say she wants it." of course he was in here to

"Ill say he can get the hell over it cause your my mate." we both looked at him he had Jane we looked at him

"Were gonna use the bathroom."

"I feel bad for you Jane." she just looked at us we tried not to smirk honestly the Bathroom hurts any way Bella took off my clothes while i just ripped hers off some one else can give her clothes i didn't really care i shoved my fingers in her while my mouth was on her

"Caius...I... need...you now." she was out of breath when we don't need it i chuckled low and stuck my self inside of her she moaned and so did i i was thrusting in her when she flipped me i growled and let her on top for a while until i got bored with being on bottom so i flipped us and fucked the living crap out of her she came before me and then i did i should of told her let me first oh well we were coming down from or orgasmic high_ Jasper came out and looked at us _

"It helps if you have clothes on!"

"Why should we have clothes? If it weren't for the humans we would be all naked any ways."

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes i am Caius i just love messing with my older brother because he can never hurt me." _i gave Jasper a look he mouthed Yet yeah i thought so _

"She is actually the only family member i still have yet to hurt."

"That sounds like you want to hurt her."

"Sorry i didn't think about that i was stating the obious." me and B_ella looked at him then Peter came in _

"H_oly shit im so sorry!" then he turned around _

"Im here to tell you guys that umm were here in Italy they said when ever were ready to get off do so." Bella me Jasper and Jane a had a good laugh at Peter he rushed out after wards Bella looked at jane she went out and got some clothes for Bell_a then he left _

_"Bella get your clothes on ill be waiting for you." she kissed me _

_"No just wait in here Jasper is waiting for us to." I nodded im gonna have to get used to him bring around Bella infact I wanna think he might be her body guard while hes in war as long as hes not mated _

_"Caius Rentena is his mate he doesn't know here Peter doesn't want him to know yet." i nodded and i was glad he was mated to some one like that shes another shield like Bella but weaker in physial and Bella is stronger for both and she also has an emotional sheild which im unaware of what things that does _

**_SORRY THIS TOOK LONG LOVE YOU GUYS AND IM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS I HATE GETTING GROUNDED FORM MY LAPTOP LOVE YOU  
_**


	18. AN: SORRY!

**IM SO SORRY MY FANS OF THIS STORY I HAVE LOST INTREST OF WRITTING IT IN THE BEGGING I SAID THAT THIS STORY WAS MY FRIST ONE SO IM ASSUMING THATS WHY BUT I LOVE YOU ALL AND THIS STORY WILL BE NO MORE I CAN TELL YOU HOW IT WAS GOING TO END EVERY ONE WAS GONNA GET THERE HAPPY ENDING EXCEPT THOSE WHO AREN'T IN THE VOLTURI THEY WON'T I CAN ALSO TELL YOU THAT THEY DIDN'T HAVE A WAR LIKE SAID BUT THEY HAD A CONFORTATION AND THE VOLTURI SIDE ONE OF COURSE AND ALSO ITS BECAUSE OF JASPER AND BELLA BEING WHAT THEY ARE IM SORRY TO LET YOU DOWN MY FANS YOU WERE REALLY GREAT TO THIS STORY BUT I HAVE MORE AND BETTER STORIES WAR GODDESS IS ALMOST DONE AND SLAVE 4 YOU IS ALMOST DONE AND SAME WITH CRAZY VAMPIRES THIS STORY HAS BEEN STOPPED AND PUT ON HOLD FOR SO LONG THAT I LOST INTREST IN IT SO IM SORRY MY FANS LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT ALSO CHECK OUT WENDY 1969 HER STORIES ARE EVEN BETTER THAN MINE AND ALSO CHECK OUT MAMMA DUKES: LIFE HAPPENS JUST ROLL WITH IT. THEN YOU ALSO HAVE SPEKLEZ: DEMONS MATE. I LOVE THAT STORY SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE IT. YOUR ALL WELCOME TO READ MY OTHER STORIES THOSE ARE JASPER/BELLA PAIRINGS I FOUND THOSE MORE INTENSE THAN CAIUS AND BELLA'S LOVE YOU GUYS **

**~vampirechick13~  
**


End file.
